high school dxd rewrite
by ashnet007-sama
Summary: high school dxd rewrite is the same story as high school dxd that follows the light novel upto the underworld attack arc with changes in character,weapon,attack & plot. well i will try my best to complete this story and one more thing at the end of the story issei will only have single pairing with grayfia little sister since i'm new please go easy on me .
1. Chapter 1

_Red The same colour as that person's hair._

 _Long Crimson red hair which is more brilliant than most Red roses i have ever seen._

 _darker than most red hair i have ever seen._

 _That's what I thought when I looked at my hand covered in same Red ._

 _.Yes, that person's long and beautiful crimson hair has the same colour as the colour of my blood that my hands are covered in._

chapter 1

My name is Hyoudou Issei. My parents and my friends at school call me "Ise." I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth.

There was a time when a student who I'd never met before said, "Isn't that Ise?", so I really don't know. just how well known my name is to others.

well most of the person thinks that i an unexpectedly popular in school when some one is calling to you like that.

Well i can make you sure that isn't the case for me due to some of my...traits. After all, I'm so unfamous for being pervert that I even got accused of peeping inside the Girls Kendo Club's changing room. Even if itsn't my doing.

But its not like i don't do it at all.

Thats the case when I was in the storage room next to the Kendo Club. I was trying to peep from the hole on the wall into the Kendo Club's changing room.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get a look. That's because of my two other pervert friend Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't get away from the hole. Seriously, those guys...they are even worse than me (that i thought ).

I couldn't calm myself down when those two idiots said things like "Man! Murayama seriously has big breast!" and like "Wow, Katase sure has nice legs." Of course I wanted to have a look! But there were guys approaching the storage room, so I ran from the scene.

 _(but these are the only good memory i can recall. before that unfaith full day .The day on which i lose my humanity and freedom to a red hair princess._

 _its all started on the day. when i was coming back from i hear that voice the sweet tempting voice which will imprint on my mind like a carving on stone tablet . the same words that haunt me for eternity until the day of my doom.)_

"Please go out with me."

A confession from a girl!

For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true.

she introduce herself as Amano Yuuma. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body. She's so cute that (you can say it's a love on first sight).well if you are like me . Wouldn't you say "OK" right away if some bishoujo beauty came up to you and said, "Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!"? That would be like something out of a dream for a guy like me whose age equals the number of years I didn't have a girlfriend.

It wouldn't be weird if someone said "What bishoujo game did you get that from?", but it seriously happened! A miracle certainly did occur!. God may have listen to his follower. I was confessed to go on a date !from a beautiful bishoujo!

I actually thought it was a who wanna go out with a massive pervert like me . I even thought several times that it was the prank from kendo girls club and that her friends were looking at us from elsewhere to laugh at me .

That can't be helped. Until then, I believed that I was a guy born to be unpopular with girls.

But ever since that day, I became a guy with a girlfriend. The world around me changed. I don't know how to explain it but my heart was at peace like i attained equilibrium of the world . I wanted to say "It's my win!" to every guy I walked past.

I started to feel sorry for my two buddies, Matsuda and Motohama, who didn't have a girlfriend. That's how confident I became.

On our first date after we started dating—

I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while perfect plan that i have made and revised from the last week when she ask me on a date

Fufufu, I've brushed my teeth dozens of times since yesterday last night. There is not a single place I missed.

I even bought new pants. You can't tell what will happen after all.

I arrive to the date spot with the attitude of a super virgin guy.

I arrive at the meeting spot three hours before Yuuma-chan did. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking past in front of me! To pass my rime waiting for her .

During that time, I received a Weird leaflet from a weird maiden handing out leaflets.

It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written.

...I want to throw it away, but I decide to put it in my pocket since I can't throw it away now.

When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said this.

"Don't worry, I also just got here."

Bullseye! I was able to say it. I always wanted to say that!.from the first time we start dating.

I was so moved that I was about to burst into tears. To have a date while holding hands with my beautifull bishoujo girlfriend!

I shouldn't rush it. It's not the time to panic yet.

After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store where i bought her an arm braclet.

( _The same bracelet that she use to taunt me later on for my whole life .the same bracelet that she use to persuade me for harming my own comrade._ )

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

Mum, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to continue our family line, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that any more.

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon.

It's the climax!

Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just by thinking about that!

Oh, maybe we will go even further!

That's what a horny male high school student like me is thinking.

We are at the park that is away from the town.

( _The same park that marks the begining of my tale how the weakest perverted human become the celestial dragon god emperor_ )

There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, my erotic imaginations starting build up.

I should have read a book that teaches you to do even more naughty stuff!

Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today."

"yeah it is

Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her.

Kuu! Damn, she's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Oh yeah. It's here!

This is it! This must be it!

She gonna ask me for a kiss! thanks you god for making yuuma-chan as my life partner.

The smell of my breath! Checked! My mental preparedness! Hmm! My heart is beating so fast~!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

Shit. The tone of my voice is deep. She will find out that I'm thinking of something perverted and idiotic!

I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far… how can i do such a silly mistake after all of the planing.

But Yuuma-chan just smiles at me.

She then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

( _the exact same words and line that i gonna imprint in my mind for well as long as i can remember_ )

...

...Eh? What was that?

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong.

That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask her again.

But...

"Will you die for me Ise?"

She clearly says it to me again. While laughing.

Her words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" with a smile...

FLAP

Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

What is that?

Eh? Certainly Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel, but…

Angel? No, there's no way that can be true.

Is it some kind of acting?

My beautiful girlfriend who is flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

But there is no way I can believe something like this.

Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold smile.

BUZZ 

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air.

It's making a lot of buzzing noise and _it_ appears in her hands.

It looks like a spear.

Is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something…. Actually, that is a spear.

HYU

The sound of the wind. A nasty noise follows after it.

DON!

The moment I thought something grazed my stomach, the spear which was in Yuuma-chan's hand pierces my stomach.

She threw that at me...

But rather than that, why? I tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disappears.

The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it. Blood. Blood.

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. I was already lying on the ground and by the time I realised it, my legs lost their balance.

Footsteps close in on me while I'm on the ground.

A small voice vaguely reaches me. It's Yuuma-chan.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early before you can attain you sacred gear or inhereted power. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God and your true parents who put the Sacred Gear and blood line power inside of you."

...Sacred, what...?

I can't even ask her a question and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground. Her footsteps get further away from me.

At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness. The hole in my stomach. It must be fatal. I don't feel any pain.

But I realised that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.

It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age?

I haven't even lived half of my life yet!

How can I laugh if I die because I was stabbed by my girlfriend at this weird park!

Ku… My consciousness starts to fade away while I was having such thoughts…

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...

Oh yeah, I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow?

Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me? No way, not them...

Mum, Dad… I haven't done anything to please them yet as their child...

Rather...it's not going to be funny if they find those porno magazines I was secretly hiding after my death...

...Why the heck am I thinking of only these kinds of things when I'm about to die…?

My hands...can still move...

I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me.

It's red... Crimson red. This is my blood. My whole hand is red. This is all my blood.

Then she came into my mind.

The one who I'm imagining is that one girl.

The beauty with the crimson hair. Every time I saw her, my eyes were drawn to her crimson hair.

...If I was going to die, I wish it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that...

I started to feel like I am cheating on my girlfriend Yuuma-chan because I am having these thoughts. Hold on, that Yuuma-chan was the one who killed me...

...But if I was to die, I want to die after groping Yuuma-chan's oppai...

Haha, my perverted illusions don't stop even before I die...

Aaah, my eyes got even more blurry...

Is it finally the end for me...?

Damn, it was really a boring life...

...If I was to be reborn, I want to be...

"So you were the one who called me my dear."

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and she talks to me.

I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my , looks like something interesting has happened to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting."

She's laughing as if she found something interesting.

...I wonder what's so funny...

"If you are dying, then I'll surely take you in .rejoice for your new life that i have bestowed upon you . From now on , you will live for my sake ."

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a brilliant crimson hair in front of me.


	2. the mark of begging

Part 1

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

"…Umm."

It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with a multiple girls voice depending on the user setting , what you expect from a hormonal teenager.

That's me.

…It's the best way to wake up.

if i hadn't see that awful dream again.

( _yes that dream that haunt me for my rest of my life )_

Lately, I've been having that same dream. The dream where I was killed by Yuuma-chan.

But since I'm here alive, it has to be a is no way i get a girlfriend who has some wings on her back . and believe me if i gonna tell someone about this he might even consider me psychopath or something .but those felling that pain when yuuma-chan burst her spear into my chest all feel real to me. its like this has happened to me before may be not having a girlfriend my mind has start creating imaginary girls for my perverted fetish.

"Wake up! Ise!"

Mum's voice comes from the stairs. Just like every morning.

"I know! I will get up now!"

After giving a reply like that, I pick myself up from the floor.

Haa…

My day is off to a bad start again. I feel so down…

I put on my uniform while making a deep sigh.

Part 2

"I'm off then."

I yawn as I leave the house.

During the walk to school, I can't help but close my eyes due to the sunlight. oh man why it's is so shiny out there. even if it just two hours after the sun rise .

Lately, I've been starting to feel weak under the sun.

It feels like the sunlight is piercing through my skin trying to burn my internal organs while roasting my outer skin like a microwave oven . in one of the class lecture i learn that solar wave is a type of electromagnetic wave same as the microwave. but why didn't it bother me before . after my date with yuuma-chan every thing is getting weirder and weirder.

Anyway, the morning sunshine is no good to me. I can't wake up in the morning at all.

Since I haven't been able to wake up lately, my mum has been coming to wake me up every day.

On the other hand, I become more active at night. There is something inside my body that rises up and makes my tension go high.

I've completely become a _nocturnal_ person.

It's weird.

Something is wrong. I often stay up late, but it's a miracle if I'm able to even stay awake till 1 o'clock.

But now, I can easily stay awake till 3 or 4 o'clock. I've been going to sleep after the sun rises lately, and that has been my daily routine.

I'm not addicted to on-line games nor am I addicted to night shows.

…What's happening to my body?

Is my brain trying not to sleep so I don't have to see that nightmare where my imaginary girlfriend kills me?

…Well, that's what I feel personally so that can't be it. It's natural for the body to feel the need to sleep.

The feeling I have at night, —I think it's something completely different from before.

I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body.

So I went out at night to test it. The walking pace of my feet increased, and my heart shook with joy when I blended in with the darkness of the night.

I dashed out at night on a whim and to my surprise it gave me incredible speed.

If I join the track team, I can easily become the main runner. Also, I don't run out of stamina. I have so much stamina that I can do a full marathon as if I'm just jogging.

I became over-confident and when I sprinted during the day, it was so horrible that I thought my stamina at night was a dream. No, it's an average speed for a high school student, but there's a huge difference when comparing my _night-self_ and my _day-self_.

I become weird at night.

It might sound like a phrase coming from a weird person saying it like this, but the feeling I have at night of being unleashed and the excitement I have is changing me into a different person.

Uggh…like I thought, the sunlight is giving me a hard time…

Unlike at night, I become totally weak during the day.

No matter how much I think about it, something is definitely wrong with my body.

I can't help but think that my body changed ever since that day I went on a date with Yuuma-chan.

Part 3

A private school. Kuou Academy.

That's the school I go to.

It's a co-Ed school right now, but since it was a girl's school until a 2 years ago, there are more girls than boys.

As the grade goes down, the number of boys increases, but there are still more girls than boys overall.

I'm a 2nd year high school student and the ratio of girls and boys in my class are 8 to 2. For 3rd year students it's 9 to 1.

Even now, the girls have a much stronger authority than boys, and the majority of the students in the Student Council are girls, and the Student President is also a girl.

It's a school where boys can't stand tall, but I still joined this school.

It's a simple story.

This place has more girls. That alone is a wonderful thing. and just like me most of the male student that join this school is to full fill one sole purpose to have a girlfriend .

The reason why I was able to pass the entrance exam for this school which is said to be really hard, is due to my perverted guts.

I want to study while being surrounded by girls—-

For that reason alone, I am currently attending this school.

What's wrong with that!

What's wrong with being a pervert!?

And so, that was the sole reason when I first entered this school.

But now I feel depressed. It was naïve of me to think I can make 2 or 3 girlfriends at this school where the majority of students are girls.

Only one group of good looking guys are popular and girls don't even look at me. To be more precise, they ignore me like trash lying on the floor.

Shit!

This wasn't in my plan!

Nonsense! In my plan I was supposed to get my first girlfriend straight after I entered this school!

After that, I will have broken up with her and started dating a new girl and by the time I graduated, heaps of girls were supposed to fight over me like fortnite Battle Royale!

At this rate, my objective will end in a dream!

Wait, is that already a dream!?

What was wrong with it!? The era I was born in? The law? Or…is there something wrong with me…?

Uwaaaaaaah! I don't want to even think about it!

Those are the things that go through my mind every day.

but from the last few day or you can say after my meating with yuuma-chan. my real objective have start to diminished . as if all the girls are like yuuma-chan what will i do .

I arrive at my classroom while making a big sigh, and sit down on my chair.

"Hey, buddy. How was the blu-ray I lent you? It was some good stuff, wasn't it?"

The bald head guy who spoke to me is my buddy number 1, Matsuda. He might look like a sportsman, but he is a pervert who makes sexually harassing comments every day.

He was a sports-boy during his time in junior high school where he broke many records, but he's in the Photo-Club now. He is really open about his ambition of wanting to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies through the camera lens.

His nickname is the "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi".

The guy with the glasses next to him . trying to act cool is my buddy number 2, Motohama. He has a special ability called Scouter that lets him get the numerical values of the girls' measurements through his glasses. Along with a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off.

His nickname is the "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three-size Scouter". These two are my evil perverted buddies.

Seriously, seeing these two faces in the morning really makes me feel down. I feel sick.i feel nostalgic.

"I got some nice stuff".

Matsuda opens his bag, and tips out the things inside his bag without any hesitation.

The magazines and blu-ray which are being piled up on my desk have suggestive titles.

"Hee!"

A small scream comes from a girl far away from us.

Well, of course she will react like that. After all, something like this is happening in the morning.

What I hear next from the girls are discriminating comments like "You guys are the worst~" and "Die, filthy perverted brats".

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids should look away and keep away! Or else, I will rape all of you inside my head!"

Your words are vulgar as always, Matsuda-kun.

Not long ago, I would have said, "Wow, where did you get these treasures from!" with sparkling eyes at the things piled on my desk. But since I've been in a terrible state every morning lately after the terrible encounter , I'm not in the mood for all this stuff.

Matsuda sighs while looking at my dull face.

"Hey hey hey. Why do you have a face like that when there are so many treasures right in front of you?"

"You haven't been in the mood lately. Weird. It's definitely weird. You aren't the same as before."

Motohama also says that while poking his glasses as if he finds me boring.

"I also want to say, "Wow! Where did you get these from!? Are you trying to turn me into a monkey!?". But I've been lacking energy lately."

"Do you have some kind of illness? No, it can't be. There is no way that _you_ , the manifestation of all sexual desires, would fall sick."

Motohama makes a rude comment about me. He really is a rude guy.

Then Matsuda makes a gesture with his hand as if he realised something.

"Oh, is it that? Is it the side effect of that hallucination about the imaginary girlfriend you have? Yuuma-chan, was it?"

"…Do you guys seriously not remember Yuuma-chan?"

Both of them look at me with sympathetic eyes at my question.

"Like we said before, we seriously don't know her. You should really get a psychiatrist to check you. Right, Motohama?"

"Yeah, I'm going to repeat this again but we weren't introduced to a girl called Yuuma-chan."

…They always act like this every time I ask them about Yuuma-chan.

I thought they were just teasing me.

But after talking to them seriously, I found out that wasn't the case.

I definitely remember introducing Yuuma-chan to them. They said things like "How come a beauty like her is Ise's girlfrieeeeend!?" and "There must be a system error happening in this world….. Ise, you haven't done anything illegal, have you?" and"the god must be dead to have you this beauty as your girlfriend"

( _fufufu... when i think about that time i frown over the fact that since god is dead my life has been a roller coaster ride on the hardcore mod_ .)

I remember I was getting cocky and said, "You guys should get a girlfriend as well".

But they don't remember it. as if Amano Yuuma never existed.

It's as if the time I spent with Yuuma-chan never happened. Like these two said, it feels like it was just my imagination.

Like these two proved, there is no record of Yuuma's mobile number or mail address in my mobile phone.

Was it deleted from the memory? Did someone delete it? That can't be! There's no way I would delete it, so who did!?

I called the number that I memorised in my head, but that phone number wasn't currently in use.

So does that mean she doesn't exist? Was it all my imagination? Something crazy like that isn't possible…

If I think about it, I don't know her home address. She was a student from another school. I found the school where they wore the same uniform as her. So I asked the students from that school about Yuuma-chan.

But there wasn't a student fitting her description. She wasn't there.

So who was my girlfriend?

Who was I dating?

So the dream I've been having is just a fantasy that I made up?

Was I talking to Matsuda and Motohama about my dream as if it was all reality?

What am I, a pervert?

I clearly remember her face you know?

…There's something wrong about all of this.

Like the strange strength I get at night. Something is definitely wrong.

But what is it?

While I'm thinking about the past incidents, Matsuda rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, we are in the middle of our youth so something weird stuff like that can happen to us. Okay then, you guys come over to my place after school. Let's watch my secret collection together."

"That's an excellent idea. Matsuda-kun, you should definitely invite Ise-kun as well."

"Of course I'm going to invite him, Motohama-kun. We are high school boys who move with sexual desires. If we don't do anything perverted, it would be disrespectful to our parents who gave birth to us."

The two of them smirk lecherously.

Perverts. No matter how you look at them, they are just some perverted creeps. And sadly, I am one of them but after the incident it's like something in my mind telling me that if i go with them something bad will happen to me .

Well, never mind. I also live for these kinds of not right now i guess i have to think more clearly about the past incident first before moving on to my normal life

sorry guys ! you have to watch it by yourself i have something in mind to sort out first .

I say because I can't be bothered to think.

"what ! what do you mean by that! That's definitely not the Ise we know!"

but we are telling you. This blu-ray is awesome.

Matsuda and Motohama are getting all excited.

I will have to think about Yuuma-chan incident more before doing some thing else .

I need to take a break sometimes as well! Today will be the last day of my search about that incident and then i get hooked back again into porn like how a boy in our age does!

It happened after i made the plan for the afternoon.

There was a crimson colour that caught my attention.

A brilliant crimson colour—

The school yard can be seen from the classroom window. I have my eyes glued towards a certain girl.

The girl with crimson red hair. Our school idol whose beauty is beyond a normal human's. Her slim proportions aren't the shape of a Japanese girl.

Of course. She isn't Japanese after all. I heard people say that she is from Northern Europe.

It seems like she is attending a Japanese high school due to her father's work.

Anyone will get their heart taken by her after witnessing her beauty.

Rias Gremory.

( _the girls i think i love her more than my life and to de everything to protect her to save her from every demise . how naive of me )_

She is a 3rd year student of this school. So that makes her my senior.

When I realise it, everyone including me is looking at her as well, both boys and girls. Matsuda and Motohama are also looking at her.

This happens every morning. Everyone looks at her when she walks past them. Some people stop walking. Others stop talking. Everyone turns around to look at her.

The wind gently blows her crimson hair while every student in this school watches her.

Her long crimson hair which comes down to her hips makes her surrounding look like it's coloured in crimson as well when the wind blows her hair.

Her beautiful skin, which is white as snow, is remarkable.

Beautiful.

That's the only word to describe her in one word. That's the only word you need to describe her.

I was also fascinated by her beauty and noble atmosphere.

I'm so fascinated by her that I always stop what I'm doing every time I see her.

But lately, the way I see her has changed.

She is definitely beautiful. But she is too beautiful.

I start to feel a little bit scared of her beauty and fear her from the bottom of my heart.

I don't know why I start to feel like this. But I've started to feel like this for most of the girls in my school ever since the incident involving Yuuma-chan's happened in my life .

Then, her eyes move. Her clear blue eyes grasps hold of me.

—!

I feel as if my heart is being grabbed by her.

What is this feeling? It's that feeling you get when someone who is more superior to you is standing in front of you…

She narrows her blue eyes and it seems like she is smiling.

Is she looking at me?

It can't be. I don't have any connection to her.

Then, I suddenly remember something from the dream I had.

At the end of the dream, there was a person with crimson hair who spoke to me.

The person who seems to be gentle, but also cold.

While I'm comparing her with the person from my dream, she is already out of my sight.

Part 4

"I seriously have to do something about my nightmare and dreams of yuuma-chan piercing my body with light spear !"

After leaving school, i started walking toward my home with low around the town thinking about yuuma-chan .

Damn it. I feel like hating this world after thinking that the only date of my life turn out to be some kind of hallucination.

While thinking about it, the last film ends and it is already dark outside.

When I look at my watch, it's already 8 o'clock. I already told my parents that I will be late due to some urgent matter , but they will worry about me if I stay here any longer and I will also be late for school tomorrow.

"Anyways, I'll get going to home now ".

I headed towards home thinking about yuuma-chan.

"It's a beautiful night."

i said some weird crap while looking at the sky with a big sigh.

i looks really down didn't i .if some see's me now he will definitely think that i must recently have a to be some part killing some one with spear is closer to break up even if it is all just a mere dream. i guess

A few minutes pass by.

I'm walking towards home, but the energy flowing within my body is rising.

It's a symptom of the "overflowing with power at night" thing.

Like I thought, there is definitely something wrong with my body.

This isn't a normal phenomenon. My eyesight improves along with my other five senses.

My eyes and ears became especially good. I can even hear conversations from other people's houses and see the street even though it's night.

This is really weird since I can even see clearly at places where there are no street lights!

It feels like this strength is getting stronger day by day.

That's because the chills I'm feeling all over my body right now is the real deal!

I can feel that I'm being watched by someone for a while now. And the chills I'm feeling.

I can feel a mysterious atmosphere ahead of me.

My body is shaking insanely. The shaking gets stronger.

It's a man. There is a man wearing a suit, glaring at me. He is glaring at me with fierce eyes.

It feels like my body will freeze just by looking into his eyes.

Isn't this what you call killing intent?

I can definitely feel hostility from him. No, this is something more dangerous. This is definitely killing intent!

The man walks closer, silently. He's walking towards me! So he is after me!

Am I in trouble!?

This is bad! That's because my body hasn't stopped shaking!

Why did I have to encounter some dangerous guy on my way home!?

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this."

…?

What is he saying?

No no, it isn't weird if crazy people like him talk nonsense.

So he is a dangerous guy after all!

Oh shit! What should I do if he takes out a knife!?

I don't know any self defence martial arts, nor have I ever had a fight before!

I-I know!

My strength which powers up during night! That's it! I can use it to run away from here!

Walking backwards, I put some distance between us.

The guy who is releasing a mysterious atmosphere starts to walk towards me.

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

I don't even know what the heck you are saying!

STEP!

I turn around and sprint to the place I came from at full speed.

Fast. I'm insanely fast. It's weird for me to say this, but the speed of my legs during night is insane.

I just continue to run while going through different streets at night.

I keep on running and go into unfamiliar streets.

I haven't lost my breath yet. I can keep on running. If that's the case, then I'm going to run until he can't catch up to me!

After around 15 minutes, I come into an open area.

—It's a park.

I walk up to the water fountain while inhaling some air.

Something feels mysterious about this place.

—I know this place.

I remember this park…

That's right. This is the last place I visited on my date with Yuuma-chan!

man, what a coincidence, or should I call it a miracle?

Did I come here unconsciously? That can't be…true

CHILLS

I feel chills on my back.

Someone is behind me… That's what I feel.

I turn around slowly, and a black feather drops in front of same feather that yuuma-chan shows to me before killing me in a cold heart .

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."

The person who appeared in front of me is a man wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of his back.

It's the suspicious guy from before.

…An angel?

Is it cosplay?

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face."

The suspicious guy is mumbling to himself. Don't make up stuff on your own!

The situation is serious,

No, that's not important! What's important is the situation I'm currently in!

If this is going according to that dream,and the guy is some how related to yuuma-can then the next thing that will happen to me is being getting killed by him

i have to get out of here before he kills me. but i have survived yuuma-chan spear and if all of this is just a dream then he cant kill me .but what about the pain it is so pain full when somebody pierce your body . i seriously have to get out of here .

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

The guy who just said some scary stuff raises his hand.

No matter how you look at it, his hand is directed towards me!

I can hear a noise.

BUZZ

I know this phenomenon.

Something that looks like light starts to gather in his hand. Hold on a sec, this fantasy stuff should just stay in the dream!

The light then shapes itself into something resembling a spear.

A spear—

So it is a spear!

I was pierced in my stomach by that thing in my dream, and I went through hell!

—I'm going to get killed again in my weird dream .

By the time I realise it, it has already pierced my stomach.

Then something comes out from my mouth.

Gough.

Lots of blood comes out of my mouth, followed by intense pain.

It hurts. It hurts so much!

I fall down on my knees, on the spot. I can feel my insides getting burnt.

The pain spreads throughout my body, and it hurts so much that I can't stand it.

Intense pain…doesn't even start to describe this pain!

I try to pull out the spear with my hand, but the pain spreads to my hand as soon as I touch it. It's hot. It's extremely hot. There are burn marks on the places that touched the spear.

"Guu…aaaah…"

I start to whine. It hurts. It hurts so much!

Since my hand is in this state, is the spear burning my insides?

When I thought like that, the pain increased. So this is how it feels like to get your inside burnt?

My tears aren't stopping due to the intense pain.

Step, step. Then there is the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

I look up, and the mysterious man makes another spear in his hand.

"It must hurt. Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to kill you, but your body is tougher than I thought. So, I will hit you with it again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it. Now you are done for."

Is he trying to finish me off!? I'll be killed if I get hit by that thing again!

As I'm thinking, I start to look back on the dream I had.

Crimson.

The brilliant crimson colour will…

No, there is no way she will help me. That was a dream. So is this also a dream, then?

If it's a dream, then please help me. Even if it's a dream, I don't want to be in this situation!

HYU

When I thought I heard the sound of the wind, an explosion materialises in front of me.

When I look up, there is smoke coming from the palm of that man's hand. There is blood spilling out of his hand.

"if you value your life"

"Don't you dare touch him."

A woman walks past me.

Crimson hair. I can tell who it is, even just by her back.

It's that person I saw in my dream—

I wasn't able to see her face in that dream. But now I'm certain that she was the person from my dream.

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…"

The man glares at the woman with crimson hair with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. "

Rias Gremory.

Yes, she is the senior student at my school. The beauty with crimson hair.

"…Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologise. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again."

The man spreads his black wings, and his body starts to float. He then flies up into the sky.

The man glares at Rias-senpai and me once, and then disappears into the sky.[1]

So it's safe now…?

I feel a bit relieved, but my eyes get blurry and it feels like my consciousness is disappearing. My eyes blurs.

Huh? Isn't this bad? This is definitely bad, isn't it?

"Ara, are you about to faint? This is certainly a fatal wound. It can't be helped. Hey, where is your house—"

Senpai speaks to me while I fall down, but I can't hear what she is saying.

Then, my consciousness cuts off.

Part 5

[…I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP …YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP]

i have to do something about this wierd ass alarm clock .

When I woke up, it was morning.

What is the meaning of this?

…Did I have a bad dream again?

That has to be a dream. But it looks too pain fell real to me back then

Now I'm here, sleeping in my bed.

I was woken up by the alarm clock with a yandere voice. Looks like I was dreaming after all.

This time, it wasn't Yuuma-chan, but a weird guy who was chasing after me. But they both had black wings.

I shook my head.

Pull yourself together, _me_. Why do I keep on seeing those kinds of dreams?

what are the meaning of those dream am i some kind of power ranger getting my lost memory back. hmmp whatever these kind of things only happens in the anime .

If I remember correctly, I went to school yesterday as usual and it was normal as usual. After school I wander around thinking about yuuma-chan

Then I returned home. On my way home, I was attacked by a weird person with wings—

Then I realised the unusual state I was in.

—I'm naked.

I didn't have anything on me.

What the heck is this? I don't even have my underwear on!

I'm fully naked!

I don't remember it. I don't remember coming home. Am I losing my memory at this age?

I also don't have a habit of sleeping naked either.

am i starting to sleep walking now

"…Unnn"

—!

I heard a sweet voice.

Then I carefully looked beside me.

"…Suu~suu."

There is a crimson haired girl sleeping beside me.

And she's naked… Her snow-like white skin is too bright for my eyes.

Her skin looks very smooth and it's very bad for my eyes.

…

No matter how you look at her, it's Senpai. Our academy's Idol. Her crimson hair scattered over the pillow looks extremely beautiful.

Rias Gremory-senpai.

…

Huh? Huh, Huh?

Calm down, _me_. Oh yeah, at times like this it's good to count prime numbers to calm down.

2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23…

Damit!

I can't! I can't calm down!

Why am I sleeping with Rias-senpai!?

What happened!? What happened!?

No, what did I do!? Did I do something!?

I don't remember! I don't remember one bit!

Why!? I have to remember what I did! No! Why am I in this situation!?

Did I have sex with Senpai!?

Eh? Do people lose their virginity like this!?

Impossible! That's impossible!

Remember, _me_! Try to remember valuable memories, _me_!

What did I do!? What kind of stuff was I able to do!?

My head is about to explode because my head is getting confused, but I get cornered in the next moment.

"Ise! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

"Okaa-san, is Ise still in his room?"[2]

"Otou-san, his shoes are in the entrance so he came home. Geez! coming house so late! On top of that, being late for school! That, I won't forgive!"[3]

The conversation between my parents on the first floor can even be heard up here.

Then it was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps carried the sound of anger. It's different from her usual footsteps.

Mum's on her way!

Wait! Hold on a sec!

If she sees this situation, then it will be really bad!

"Wait! I'm already awake! I will get up now!"

"Geez! I won't forgive you any more! We need to have a little talk about this!"

Mum's pissed!

She's coming! Mum is coming to my room!

There is no way I let her see the situation I am in!

"Unn… Is it morning?"

—!?

Senpai is wiping her eyes beside me!

She woke up! She woke up!

GATCHA!

The door bursts open. At the same time Senpai also lifts her upper body up.

My eyes and mum's eyes meet each other. She looks mad. She looks very mad!

"Good morning."

Senpai greets my mum with a smile.

Mum's eyes moves from me to Senpai.

Then, mum's face froze. She moves her eyes to me again.

I avoid eye contact.

"…GET READY QUICKLY."

While using a machine like voice, she closes the door slowly.

After a moment, I heard the loud noise .

"O,O,O,O,Oooooo! Otou-san!"

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost? Was Ise doing something perverted in the morning again?"

"Seeeeeeee, sexxxxxxxxxx! Ise _did~_! With a foreigner~!"

"—!? O-Okaa-san!? Okaa-san, what happened!?"

"Internationaaaal~! Ise _did_!"

"Okaa-san!? Okaa-san!? Calm down! Okaa-saaaaan!"

I can only cover my face with both my hands.

It's easy to imagine what's going on downstairs.

How can this happen? There's definitely going to be a family discussion after this!

What kind of excuse can I use to explain the current situation I am in!?

even i don't remember anything at all

"Your family is quite lively in the morning."

Senpai got up from my bed and went to pick up her uniform from my desk.

A naked Senpai. The naked body of a beautiful girl.

…Ummm, you know I can see you body senpai…

Her small hips. Her long white legs. Her thighs. Her nicely shaped butt.

And her oppai which are quite enormous…

I can even see her nipples clearly!

Why aren't you hiding them!? Why aren't you showing any sign of hiding them!?

"S-Senpai!"

I can't help but say it.

"What is it?"

"O-Oppai…I can see everything!"

I said it while looking away from her. I want to see it, but that's that. I have to endure it.

"If you want to see it, then go ahead.i don't mind it at all"

Senpai says that daringly while putting on her uniform. She's putting on a smirk.

what did every intenational beauty have a mindset like senpai now i can guess why most of the porn movies are american i thounght in my mind .

An electric shock went through my body!

Tears are falling from my eyes because of the phrases you can never learn about at school.

I'm deeply moved by the beautiful phrase.

"Is your stomach all right?"

Senpai asks me.

Stomach?

I touch my stomach while watching Senpai get dressed.

"You were stabbed yesterday."

—!

With that statement, I was fully alert.

…That's right, I was stabbed by a yuuma-chan with wings at the park somedays ago .then i was stabbed by that weird guys with wings at the park yesterday before .

I was stabbed by a spear that looked like it was made up of light.

But there aren't any marks left on my stomach. I was sure there was a hole… It's not a kind of wound that will heal in a day. There was so much blood coming out of it.

That wasn't a dream? Or was it a dream?

"By the way, the incident from yesterday wasn't a dream."

…Senpai says it as if she read my mind.

"I-I was sure I was wounded…"

"I healed it. It was critical, but thanks to your tough body, it was healable with my power in a night. I shared some of my demonic powers with you by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we are from the same clan."

What is…this person saying?

Huh? Hugged each other while naked?

is she some got some screw loose demonic power,clan ,night power. while thinking about this stuff my mind think stop working at one thought embracing while naked that means ...

…

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

"It's all right, because I'm still a virgin."

She says it as if she read my mind again.

Ah, is that so. For some reason I was relieved.

Or should I be relieved?

"Don't make such a weird face. This world is surrounded by more mysterious things than you can imagine."

Senpai approaches me while in her underwear. She starts to pat my cheek with her slim fingers.

My face gets red. It can't be helped if my face gets red since a beauty like her is doing it.

"I am Rias Gremory. I am a Devil."

—-Devil?

huh? now i definitly think she got some screw loose

I'm not really sure…

"And I am your Master. Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can I call you Ise?"

…but her devilish smile looks real.

( _the smile that one day become the cause of my agony )_

Part 6

"Itadakimasu."[4]

To my grandpa in heaven.

Right now, in our home, a beauty is drinking miso-soup next to me.

"These are very delicious, Okaa-sama."

"Y-Yeah. T-Thank you very much."

Both my parents who are sitting across from me have weird expressions on their faces.

Grandpa, how am I able to fix this weird atmosphere?

It's my first time eating breakfast in this weird atmosphere, and I'm not sure what to do in this situation.

"Ise, it's the meal that Okaa-sama made. Eat it."

Senpai says it with elegance. She's acting like an older sister.

"Y-Yes!"

I replied quickly and started to throw the food into my mouth.

"Don't eat it in such a vulgar way. Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious food that Okaa-sama made for both us."

Senpai wipes my mouth with her handkerchief.

What is this? What kind of situation am I in?

"I-Ise…"

Dad spoke to me with a trembling voice.

You look quite nervous Dad. So am I.

"W-Where did this lady c-come from?"

After hearing that, Senpai put her chopstick down and bows her head.

"…Oh my, I apologise for not introducing myself… I brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Hyoudou Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Senpai smiles. Dad responds with a weird face.

"I-Is that so… T-That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good."

"Yes. Due to my father's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time."

Oh. Looks like dad is convinced.

But it seems like mum, who is sitting beside him isn't.

"Is Rias-san correct?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Ise?"

—?

That's a good question, it can answer the whole situation from earlier.

Mum is curious for her answer, but Senpai just continues to smile.

"We are just a senior and a junior who are like cousin's to each other, Okaa-sama."

"That's a lie!"

Mum rejects the answer immediately.

Of course she would. That excuse won't work, Senpai. Since she saw that situation, that excuse won't work!

"Be-, be-, bbbbbbbecause! On the bed!"

"Ise said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him."

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were naked!"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, Okaa-sama."

That's a big lie. You are amazing, Senpai.

But mum becomes quiet at her words.

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked lately."

Okaa-sama!? Is that all right!? You are okay with that!?

Then I realise that mum's eyes look weird. They look empty, as if she was possessed by something.

After that Senpai whispers in my ear.

"…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power."

Power?

Then I remember what she said earlier.

—I am a Devil.

…Devil. Then this is also because of a Devil's power?

Senpai resumes eating her breakfast. When I checked, dad also had hollow eyes. Did she use her power on him as well…?

A Devil.

What is going on?

what kind of world i was thrown into the only thing i wanted was a girlfriend now because of that girlfriend i have to deal with this devil shit.

Part 7

Morning walk to school.

I'm walking towards school, but I'm having a hard time because of the way other students are looking at me.

That can't be helped.

Next to me is our school's idol, Gremory-senpai.

And I am walking like her servant because I am carrying her bag.

"Why is someone vulgar like him next to Rias-oneesama…"

I can hear the screams of both boys and girls from every direction.

There are some students who fainted because of the shock.

Is it that bad for someone like me to walk besides Senpai!?

We walk through the school gate, and I split with Senpai at the entrance.

"I will send someone to fetch you. Let's meet again sometime later."

She says that while smiling.

Send someone? What does that mean?

did she consider herself as an empress of this school?. well she sure look and behave like one .

I'm not quite sure, but I walked towards the classroom.

When I open the door, everyone stares at me.

Well, that's be normal, since I was with Rias-senpai.

BANG!

Someone hit my head from behind. When I turned around, Matsuda is standing there. Motohama is beside Matsuda as well.

"Give me an explanation!"

Matsuda shouts while crying. From his expression, I can guess what he wants to say.

"Until yesterday, we were the "Unpopular Alliance" comrades!"

"Ise, first of all explain it to us. What happened to you yesterday ?"

Unlike Matsuda who is furious, Motohama is acting all calm while fixing his glasses, although his eyes are really sharp. Both of you are scaring me.

But I laugh, and then ask them with a confident voice!

"Guys, have you ever seen real tits before?"

With that one sentence, both of them tremble in fear.

Part 8

After school.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

I look at the male student, who came to see me, through half-lidded eyes.

The guy in front of me is our school's number 1 best looking prince, Kiba Yuuto.

He captured the hearts of the girls in our school with this smile of his. By the way, he's in the same year as me. Though he's from a different class.

You can hear girls screaming with joy from the classroom and the corridor. Shut up. It's so damn noisy in here.

"So what business do you have here?"

I reply to him in a dismissive tone voice, but Kiba responds without breaking his smile.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai."

With that one statement, I immediately understand why he is here.

I see, so he's the person Senpai told me she would send.

"…OK OK, so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to follow me."

NO!

This time it's the girls' screams.

"No, for Hyoudou and Kiba-kun to walk besides each other!"

"You will get infected, Kiba-kun!"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun×Hyoudou pair!"

"No, maybe its Hyoudou×Kiba-kun pair!?"

They are saying some weird crap.

Shut up. Seriously shut they consider me as some type of gay .how mighty have fallen from the title of tits loving pervet to the title of cocksucking gay.

"Ah, all right."

I agreed to follow him.

I will say this beforehand. I hate good looking guys.

I followed Kiba, who is already walking ahead of me.

"H-Hey, Ise!"

Matsuda shouts my name.

"Don't worry, friend. I'm not going to have a fight."

I followed Kiba, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building.

In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.

Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".

even know one knows how there is seven wonders when students have only seen 6 of them that is also one of the mystery in ti i guess .

The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.

It's old, but it isn't that bad.

"Buchou is here."

Kiba says.

Buchou?

Is he talking about Senpai? Huh? Buchou?

Did Senpai belong to a particular club? Does this mean he is part of that club as well?

It's getting even more mysterious. Oh well, as long as I follow this guy, I will be able to meet with Senpai.

We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building.

Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them.

When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.

So they must be cleaning this building quite often.

While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Kiba stops in front of a particular classroom.

I was shocked by the sign on the door that read—

[Occult Research Club]

Occult Research Club!?

Just reading that name makes me wonder. I'm not saying that the club sounds weird.

But thinking _that_ Rias-senpai is the member of the Occult Research Club is…

"Buchou, I have brought him."

Kiba waits for the approval through the wooden door. Then Senpai replies.

"Yes, come in."

Looks like Senpai is inside here.

Kiba opens the door and I'm shocked when I follow him into the room.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.

The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs.

And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room.

It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room.

I can feel something creepy and weird from its calling me to stand on it

There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

Hmm? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with a small build…

I know her. I know that girl!

That's the girl from 1st year, Toujou Koneko-chan!

She's from 1st year, but she looks like an elementary student because of her childish face and small body!

She's quite popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a mascot for being cute.

She is eating youkan quietly. She always has a sleepy expression.

If I remember correctly, she is said to be "very" emotionless.

She realises we entered, and our eyes meet.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Next Kiba introduces her to me. Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head.

"Ah, nice to meet you."

I also bow my head. After the greetings, she continues to eat her youkan.

Hmm. It's just like the rumour says. Maybe she is a girl who doesn't talk much.

SHA-

This is the sound of water flowing coming from the back of the room. Is it the sound of a shower?

Then I realise there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain.

It's the shadow of a girl. There is a girl taking a shower.

Huh!? A shower!?

This classroom comes with a shower!?

KYU

Then there is the sound of the shower stopping.

"Buchou, take this."

Huh? There is someone else besides her?

I hear a girl's voice that doesn't belong to Senpai.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Looks like Senpai is changing behind the curtain.

I start to blush after remembering what happened this morning.

Senpai, you sure had an impressive body. Looks like I won't be needing porn for a while.

"…What a lecherous face."

Someone mutters. When I look in the direction of the voice, it's Toujou Koneko-chan.

I look at her, but the little first year student is just eating youkan.

…Is that so. So I have a lecherous face. I'm sorry then.

JYA-

Then the curtain opens. The one standing there is Senpai in her uniform.

She looks seductive with her wet hair. She looks at me, then smiles.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

Ah, is that so?

But what's bugging me is that there is a shower in this room.

Then I look behind Senpai.

There is someone behind her… Are you serious!

I'm so shocked that I lose my words.

Black-hair in a ponytail! The ponytail, which is said to be nearly extinct! The person who is said to be the last person with a ponytail at our school!

That pretty face, which is always smiling! The person with a Japanese atmosphere! The one who is called Yamato Nadeshiko even though she is a student, and also one of our school idols, Himejima Akeno-senpai![9]

The person who, along with Rias-senpai, is said to be one of the "Two Great Onee-samas"!

The person who is idolised by both male and female students!

"my oh my. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

She introduces herself politely with a smile. Her voice sounds fascinating.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!"

Even though I'm nervous, I greeted her.

."Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Y-Yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

again that weird devil stuff i think all of the members got there screw loose .

Dad and Mum. Looks like I'm in for something big.

"Here's your tea."

"Ah, thank you."

I'm sitting on a sofa, and Himejima-senpai has made tea for me.

I drink it quickly.

"It tastes good."

"Ara ara. Thank you very much."

Himejima-senpai starts laughing very happily by saying "Ufufu".

Kiba, Koneko-chan, Rias-senpai and I are sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes, Buchou."

Himejima-senpai sits next to Rias-senpai.

Then everyone looks at me.

W-What is it… I'm getting nervous if everyone looks at me in a small place like this…

Then Rias-senpai speaks.

"I will get to the point right away ise. We are all Devils."

Y-You definitely did get to the point right away.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?"

She's right.

If that wasn't a dream, then I did really see that.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because commit one of the seven deadly sins . They are also the enemy of Devils."

So now we are talking about a Fallen Angel.

Looks like we are entering a fantasy genre with the mix of christian mythology.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two dimensional areas , one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?"

So this conversation has been the club activity then.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils."

…Hold on, this is part of the club activity right?

"—Amano Yuuma"

Hearing that name, I open my eyes in shock.

Where did she hear that name?

how can see know about this ?

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here."

There is anger in my voice.

That's because that topic is like a taboo to me now.

When I talked about it before, no one believed me, and no one remembered her.

Everyone said it must have been a dream. That it was my hallucination. Nobody believed me and no one remembered her existence.

I don't know where she heard the story from, but I won't accept it if she says that it is all occult. Instead, I will be mad.

"She existed. For certain."

Rias-senpai says that clearly.

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you."

Rias-senpai clicks her finger, and Himejima-senpai takes out a photo.

I am speechless after seeing who is in that photo.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan."

Yeah, the person on the photo is my girlfriend who I wasn't able to find anywhere.

I had taken a picture of her with my mobile phone, but it had disappeared.

The photo is a clear picture of her, and there are black wings growing from her back.

( _when i think about that time i an so naive that i can't believe it even after seeing photos of her i_ don't _think about how do they get this photos or if they have this photos so they must have know about it . well no time to think all this stuff now i guess .)_

"This girl is…no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night."

…A Fallen Angel? Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel?

Rias-senpai continues.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you."

—!

W-What the hell!

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?"

"why did she wanna kill me i never harm even don't know much about her ! is it because of my perverted nature that she wants to eliminate a guy like me . but this reason is not good enough to kill some one is it . so why "

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!"

Is she saying that I was just unlucky to be killed by Yuuma-chan that day!?

Huh…?

Killed? But I'm still alive? I'm still here like before.

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with _Spear of Light_."

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. when she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear —-"

Sacred Gear—.

I was familiar with that term.

—Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God and your_ parents who put the Sacred Gear and inherited power inside you.

That's what Yuuma-chan said at that time.

So there's a Sacred Gear inside my body…?

Kiba then speaks.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Himejima-senpai continues after Kiba.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand."

Eh? I have to raise my hand? Why?

"Do it quickly."

Rias-senpai urges me to do it.

So I raise my left arm.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?

or saitama from one punch man...?

or shiba tatsuya from irregular at magic hifgh school...?"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

"after thinking about which one to anime character to choose "

I imagined Goku when he is shooting his Kamehameha.

Is this alright?

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

I get up from the sofa and lower my arm.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

"no matter how embarrassing it feels to you "

Crap.

There are people around me, and I have to

copy Goku doing Kamehameha at this age!?

I'm too embarrassed to do it!

Just because I'm closing my eyes doesn't mean that no one will laugh at me!

"Hurry and do it."

Rias-senpai urges me again.

Ooooooi! Are you serious! Do I seriously have to do it!?

Shit! Then look! It's Hyoudou Issei's first and last time doing Kamehameha!

"Kamehameha!"

I said it while I had both my opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. This is the Kamehameha pose.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

I open my eyes just like Rias-senpai tells me to.

FLASH!

My left arm glowed.

Whaaaaat!?

What is this!? What is this!?

Can I pull off Kamehameha now!?

The light starts to take form and covers my left arm.

After the light disappears, my left arm is covered in a red gauntlet.

It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item.

The part that covers the back of my hand has a gem-like object embedded in it.

Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem.

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?"

I screamed. I'm really shocked.

Obviously! What is this!? I thought I did a Kamehameha, but instead I got an item on my arm that looks like something _Henshin Heroes_ use!

Uwaah, what is this!?

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

—!

T-This red gauntlet is a Sacred Gear…?

Eeeeeeeh…

I still can't believe it. I shot a Kamehameha and I…I…

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

…So the thing about Yuuma-chan and the Sacred Gear and inherited power was all real.

Then the part where I was killed by her was real too...?

So how am I alive?

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

Rias-senpai pulls out a single leaflet.

I know that leaflet.

When I was waiting for Yuuma-chan at the meeting spot, one of the people giving out leaflets gave me one.

It's a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that reads, "We will grant your wish!"

If I look carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

That time I was impaled by the _Spear of Light_ …so I wished really hard.

When my hand was covered in blood, the thing that came to mind was crimson.

I strongly craved for the girl with crimson hair, Rias Gremory.

So then, the person with red hair that appeared at the end of that dream—no, the one that appeared at the end of that incident really was Senpai.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Ise, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

Save my life?

So Senpai was the one who helped me?

So that's why I'm alive.

"Although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil."

PA!

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around me.

They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings.

PA!

And with that I also feel some kind of sensation on my back.

Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings protruding from my back.

…Are you serious?

I'm a Devil? Did I quit being a human?

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiles at me after Rias-senpai calls his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Himejima-senpai bows her head very politely.

Lastly, it's Rias-senpai.

She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise."

Looks like I'm in a really unthinkable situation.


	3. First contract and first fight

Part 1

"Daaaaamn!"

It's midnight and I'm wandering around in my town. most of the people think that what did a high school teenager is doing here in this period of time.

The reason is simple.

I'm handing out the leaflets. They have an easy to use magic-circle on them.

When humans with strong greed take these in their hands and wish for what they want, then we, as the Devils, will be summoned before of grant there wish.

I then look at the portable machine in my hand. The monitor is displaying the map of the town I'm currently in and there are red lights flashing on it.

I'm heading to those areas.

When I arrive at the flashing point which is the house belonging to someone, I put the leaflet inside their mailbox.

Then I move towards the other flashing points nearby.

I keep on repeating this procedure.

Over and over again.

"Shiiiiit!damnit! It can't be helped! This can't be helped! After all, I'm a Devil!" said issei screaming out loud.

I think back to the day I found out I was a Devil.

The day I found out I was a Sacred Gear possessor, when I found out that Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel, and when I found out that Rias-senpai is a Devil.

By the way, my Devil wings disappeared immediately after that. After all, they're something that will become a hindrance to my daily life. Apparently, the wings can be used to fly if I get used to them. The feeling of having wings is really gross…and weird . one time when my wings are out i tried to touch them and to my surprise i can fell my wings getting touched by me . the felling they give is one of the most weird feeling i ever feel. it's like touching fish fins or something like that .

"If you work under me, your new life will become very bright you know?"

Rias-senpai says this to me with a wink while I'm looking down after learning I'm a Devil. Apparently, in exchange for being reincarnated as a Devil by Rias-senpai, I have to live on as her servant.

It seems like that's how it is.

Those who get reincarnated as a Devil from being human have to become the servant of the Devil who reincarnated them.

What? I'm her servant…? It might not be that bad to become the servant of a beauty, but still, I can't agree with one have their chance to choose but as the line says beggars can't be the choosers .

then senpai says me this " you know, there are ranks among Devils. It is called peerage. you are part of my peerage . since place of your birth and your family background doesn't plays a big role in promotion ,Devils who have enough contract or military accomplishment risen up in ranks . since every reincarnated devil starts off as a novice first."

"Could you please stop talking like a saleswoman for a bit !? But are you serious? I still can't believe it."

Senpai starts whispering into my ears while I'm complaining.

Her crimson hair smells so nice. It feels like my brain will paralysed.

"By the way, you might be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls you know?"

( _you know when i think it about now i feel like she is one of most manipulative girl i have seen in my life .even i can't count how many different ways she used on me to gain my loyalty. from seduction to felling manipulation to who knows what! )_

Those words started going around my mind.

"How!?"

Words came out of my mouth before I tried to think about it.

Wait, this may be the work of the demonic-power Senpai cast onto me. Even I think I have a high tension than I usually do.

"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"So, I'm servant after all."

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, even though you haven't realised it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"So Devils were always nearby then!?"

"Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

What!? So the reason I summoned Senpai was because I had a strong greed!well that doesn't matter now

.The important thing is that there is also a chance for me as well!

"T-Then! That means I can also get a peerage with how I do things!?"

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though."

"hell yeaaaaah!"

I shout. Inside this clubroom.

"Are you serious!? Me!? I'm able to make my own peerage!? they will have to do anything i said to them , right!?"

"Yes. I think it's fine if it's with your servants."

A thunder strikes my body.

Impossible.

Something like that is actually possible!?

In the real world and also as a human, it's really hard to build your own harem .in current japanese government people can have only one legal wife no exception . but i also listen from some body while travelling in monorail that in other countries there name that i don't remember very well. that they have a custom where you can have more than one wife . so lucky of them.

but still

There's no way you can gather _herds of girls_ if you are just an ordinary human in ordinary human world you know .

That's the reason making the current situation I am in a total crap .

I don't even have a single girlfriend even though i am 17 now . Well, I did have one , but I think getting killed by my ex-girlfriend can be consider as break up. don't you think .

but in my current situation if i got multiple contracts . according to senpai i can have a harem/peerage.

"Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah!

I stopped what I was about to say, and then started thinking about the decision I'm about to make in front of them in a realization that it is not good to constantly talk about sex in front of girls.

"Anyway, Ise. from the expression you are making its safe to consider that You are all right with being my servant, right? If you have potential, then you will eventually stand out. And then, you might be able to receive a peerage."

"Yes, Rias-senpai!"

"Wrong. You will have to call me 'Buchou'."

"Buchou? Can't I call you _Onee-sama_?".

Rias-senpai thought about it seriously for a while, and then shook her head.

"Hmm. That also sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called _Buchou_ has a better ring to it. This is Occult Research Club after all, and everyone here also calls me that."

"Okay! Then, Buchou! Teach me how to be a _Devil_!"

At my words—Buchou puts on a devilish smile. It seems like she is thinking something terrible .

"Fufufu, good reply, Ise. Okay, I will change you into a high class devil in no time ."

This should be fine. don't you think Issei

After all, there is no way i can revert back to human being right? Then, I will just have to walk straight ahead!

I've already accepted the situation I am in.

It might sound stupid, but its fine I guess. I have already convinced myself.

( _If I think back calmly about that day, I may have been tricked into this situation by princess demonic-power. how fool i can make myself in front of other its embarrising to think about .i think this is what my partner feels about me ._ )

Well, that's okay, I guess.

With this, I became a member of the Occult Research Club.

Few days have passed since I became a Devil.

I'm just walking around in the middle of the my neighbour to deliver templates

Since that day, I've become Rias-buchou's servant and I have been working a lot.

First, we gather at the old school building at night.

This is because we Devils can use our power more sufficiently at night.

The unknown phenomenon that happens to me is the power of a Devil.

Since I'm a Devil, my power increases during night time. It's such a wonderful thing.

But the reason why I feel weak in the morning is also due to me being a Devil. Devil hates light. It seems the stronger the power of light is, the more lethal it becomes to our bodies.

Lights are poisonous—

That's what I was told by Buchou.

It seems like the Fallen Angels and the Angels who uses light as their weapon is the natural enemies of Devils. I was told to run away if I ever encounter them. But once you get used to it, it seems like you will be okay under the sun.

The reason why I'm weak in the morning is because I was resurrected as a Devil recently and my body can't stand the morning light.

It seems like I will get used to it after a while.

The reason why I was left alone when I was resurrected as a Devil was because she wanted me to realise the changes in my body by myself.

( _even knowing that the fallen angels is in her territory she let me be myself to get killed again .may be this is also one of her manipulative strategy to gain my loyalty .)_

She was planning to tell me the truth and was waiting for the right time.

( _yes the right time when i got killed again .so that she can save me again to become by knight in armor . )_

That was the day when I was attacked by the guy wearing the suit, so I certainly feel like it was destiny.

( _before learning the real truth behind that none of the less)_

Anyway, I'm working hard as Rias Gremory's Servant Devil.

Since I just became a Devil, I was told to study about the Devils' society and how it works.

I was ordered to give out these leaflets at night, so I can get used to it.

I thought my parents will get worried if I was gone every night but Buchou said this to me with a smile.

"That day, I did all the necessary things when I met your parents, so it's fine".

Certainly, my parents didn't get mad when I come home late after finishing my work.

They just say "Welcome home".

Hmm, Buchou's demonic-power is amazing.

Speaking about amazing, I was really amazed how much authority Buchou have in the academy. The academy we go to is Buchou's territory. That's why she is like the controller of the academy behind the scene.

It seems like the person in the highest position in our academy have ties with the Devils and therefore can't oppose the people from the House of Gremory.

In other words, the academy is basically Buchou's personal belonging.

That's also the reason why we are able to enter the school at night.

And now back to my current work.

Every day, I go around on walking in night , posting a leaflet which can summon Rias Gremory's group inside the mailboxes by using a mysterious device.

It seems like the device I'm holding onto is a secret machine developed by the technology of the Devils.

It has a shape of those current portable game devices.

There's a screen, and it has buttons. It's a touch-pen type device. So it comes with a touch-pen.

And I'm using the device the way I was told to.

The monitor displays the map of the town I live in, – Buchou's territory.

Each Devil is given a certain territory in the human world, and they can only do their job within their territory.

Our job— in other words, we get summoned, we then make contract, and then we grant their wish.

As a price, we receive an award fitting for the particular wish they make. It can be money, an object, and at times even their life.

Well, it seems like there aren't any contractors who will go far to use their life to make a wish.

Even if there was a person like that, it usually gets cancelled since the price doesn't match up with their wish.

According to Buchou, "People's values aren't equal".there values depend on the psyche of their soul.

Yup, it's harsh.

And the light flashing on the monitor shows the houses where people with a lot of greed live.

So I go to these areas to hand out the leaflet which comes with a magic-circle.

As long as there are lights flashing on the monitor, my work isn't finished.

Because I turned into a Devil, other people and even the police don't pay attention to me. Since I'm already active as a Devil, humans don't realise my presence when I'm working.

I have been delivering these phamplets every day and night, but the light displayed on the monitor never disappears.

Once you make a wish, it apparently becomes an addiction to keep on wishing for other ones.

Making a contract is basically limited to occur at night. That's because Devils are only allowed to work at night. The daytime is a time for the Angels and God. That is the part that I still don't understand.

The leaflets can only be used once, so once they use it, then I will have to hand it out again.

In other words, my work will last forever.

Well, thanks to that, Rias-buchou and the others can continue to be active and we never run out of jobs. So we are certainly increasing our point as being a Devil.

It seems like we get acknowledged by the King of Devils if we keep on making contracts and granting the wish of a human.

I see. So if I continue working like this, then I will be able to receive a peerage from the King!

So it's better to take on bigger jobs.

I want it! I also want to make a contract!

"Uoooooooooooooooooooh! I want to be surrounded by girls soon as I caaaaan!"

But right now, I have to be patient and keep on doing these simple tasks!

But how long do I have to continue doing this…maybe 100 or 200 hundred years .

Part 2

On a certain day, after school.

I went towards the old school building after splitting apart from my two mates.

To begin with, it seems like my job of handing out the leaflets was originally a job assigned to Buchou's familiar.

Senpai changes the forms of the mouse and the bat like thing that she owns into a form of a human, and makes them hand out the leaflets like I did.

She says they do this, both day and night.

The reason why I was assigned to do it was because Buchou wanted me to know what kind of job Devils have to do from the beginning.

This is something Kiba and the others did as well.

Kiba, Toujou Koneko-chan, Himejima-senpai are all Servant Devils of Rias-buchou. So they are my senior.

So they all have experience in doing the work I did. So each person has a history of doing it. Ah, they aren't persons but Devils.

It may not be important, but I got an approval from Toujou Koneko-chan and Himejima-senpai to call them "Koneko-chan" and "Akeno-san" respectively.

Looks like I got one step closer to getting along with them.

Fufufu, I called them by their name in front of Matsuda and Motohama on purpose. The expression on their faces was the best.

By the way, I still call Kiba, Kiba. Die, handsome. I will never call you "Kiba-kun"!

And so, today, I was called over to the clubroom.

I went inside the old building that I'm getting familiar with and head towards the room on the second floor.

"I'm coming in."

When I went inside after saying that, everyone is already there. Oh, am I the last one?

The room is dark and the window is covered to block the light from entering.

The only light in the room is from the candles spread variously on the floor.

"So you came."

As soon as Buchou confirms that I'm here, she gives an order to Akeno-san.

"Yes, Buchou. Ise-kun, please come to the centre of the magic-circle."

Akeno-san tells me to come by using her hand.

A beauty is waving her hand at me! Thank you very much! That alone is a reward for me.

I walked to the centre of the circle. So what now?

"Ise, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

Buchou is smiling. I see, so I'm done with handing out leaflets.

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two _reservation contracts_ with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko-chan bows her head.

So I'm going on behalf of Koneko-chan. That's okay.

I was getting tired of handing out the leaflets.

Unexpectedly, walking every night and handing out the leaflets made me lonely.

The other members are outside the circle. Akeno-san who is inside the circle is casting something.

Then, the magic-circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"U-Umm…"

"Keep quiet, Ise. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle."

Buchou says.

My carved seal? It seems like the magic-circle inside this room represents the "Gremory".

I was told that for us, Servant Devils of Buchou, it's something like a family crest.

So for people who are trying to summon us, and for people who want to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol.

So the activation of the so-called demonic-power is related to this.

Kiba and the others have these signs on their bodies in different sizes and it operates whenever they use their demonic-powers. That's what I was told.

I thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seems like you have to learn how to control demonic-powers when you first become a devil, and then using demonic-power which creates natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic-circle after that.

Well, that's what I thought.

"Ise, put your palms towards here."

I put my left hand towards Buchou, just like she said. Buchou writes something on my palm with her fingers. Is she writing a charm?

It feels like she is drawing something like a circle…

Then my palm glows.

There is a circular symbol, a magic-circle engraved in my hand. It's glowing in blue and white.

Wow, a magic-circle!

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

Oh, I get it now. So it has that kind of ability.

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-san steps out the magic-circle.

"Now stand in the centre."

I stand at the centre of the magic-circle like she urges me to.

Then the magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow.

Somehow, I can feel power coming from it. When I'm touching this magic-circle, the power inside me is flowing out. So is this the trait for being part of the _group_?

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

I have my tension rising up!

My first job! I'm definitely going to accomplish it safely!

The magic-circle starts to glow even stronger. It looks like I'm getting teleported there instantly.

There are many lights which are covering my body. I closed my eyes because of the brightness. Next time I open my eyes, I will be at the client's place! Kuu! I'm looking forward to this!

 **Part 3**

"Good Evening! I'm an errand from the Devil Gremory-sama! Excuse me, but this is the house that summoned us right?"

It should be okay even if i speak loud right

Devils can only be sensed by humans who want to make contracts. Even if I do something like this at middle of the night, the neighbours won't know what's going on.

It seems like only the client can hear what I just said. During the time when we are doing our job as a Devil, a special demonic-power gets activated and it won't cause trouble to those who isn't involved in it. That's what Buchou told me.

who's there ?

What I heard is a voice of panicked man.

"Umm, I'm a Devil. I'm a newbie and I came here because I was called by you."

"D-Don't lie! the one I called for is Koneko-chan!" where is she and why a guy like you is doing here

Yeah, he's right.

I will apologise for that. I'm sorry.

It's also an unexpected incident for me and the others.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It seems like I koneko-chan has other client to take care of , so she can't appear to fulfill you wishes."

"go back to your home pervert the only devil i want is koneko-chan!"

I got pissed off as soon as he said that.

"I'm not a pervert! And I could also fulfill your request too you know."

"Why are you getting pissed, you super pervert!"

"Super pervert!? Fuck you! I'm telling you that I'm a Devil!"

"Go home!"

The client opens his room door. The client complains.

He's a skinny man. He looks unhealthy.

He looks angry but as soon as he looks at my face, his expression softens.

"…Are you crying?"

"Eh? Me?"

When I put my hand on my cheek, tears is on my hand.

I'm crying.

"Is that so? So you were shocked to find out that you can't complete your first contract …"

"Looks like it."

I was allowed to come into his room.

He even made tea for me.

The incident about the contract and the argument earlier crushed my heart more than I expected, and unconsciously I was crying.

Of course I want to cry.

The client, Morisawa-san, who saw that allowed me to come inside his room after feeling sorry for me.

His room looks clean. It's a tidy room for a single guy like him to live in.

He told me that he works for the government during the day.

Morisawa-san does his job seriously, but he was craving to get in touch with other people, so he ended up summoning Devils from that leaflet.

"So it's not Koneko-chan…"

He fell in love with Koneko-chan at first sight who was the first Devil he made contract with, and since then he has been summoning her.

"I'm sorry, but apparently that girl is popular with other clients as well. It seems like she is in charge of the "cuteness" department."

When you summon a Devil, you can wish for which Devil to summon by calling out that Devil's name.

Well, that's how it was explained to me.

And today Koneko-chan's job was passed to me.

There are cases when the Devil they chose can't be summoned, so another Devil goes as their substitute.

"I wished for a Devil from the cuteness category when I used the leaflet…"

"I'm a cute newbie, so can you be okay with that?"

"Hahaha! You talk of something impossible! If I had a divine or holy sword with me, I would have stabbed you!"

Onii-san, you are laughing but your eyes looks serious.

"By the way, what were you going to wish for when you tried to summon Koneko-chan?"

That is my question. Maybe I can also grant that wish of his.

But that is instantly shattered when Morisawa-san took out a certain thing from the corner of his room.

"I wanted her to wear this."

Which girl's school uniform is that from? I think I have seen it somewhere before. Or maybe, I haven't.

"It's the uniform of **Saeko Busujima**."

" **Saeko** …ah! From high school of dead ."

Even I know it. high school of dead series. It was a popular anime last year.

"Devil-kun, do you also like **Saeko**?"

"No, I'm more of an **Rei Miyamoto** fan."

"And your reason?"

"Her breasts."

"—!"

Morisawa-san lost his word when he heard me reply without a second thought.

 **Rei Miyamoto** , a regular character from high school of dead series, and a beautiful girl with a glamorous body.

"So you are a big breasts lover?"

"Yes, oppai are packed with dreams. That, I am very sure of."

I then imagine Buchou's naked breasts bouncing.

Buchou, I've fallen in love with your oppai at first sight. I was too embarrassed to say it in front of you, but I will definitely protect your oppai, Buchou.

Morisawa-san makes a lecherous expression while smirking.

"You have good eyes. Seems like you have an extremely high passion towards oppai. I see, so you have an opposite fetish as me. I like small breasted girls."

"I can understand that. I have a friend with the same taste."

The guy that appears to my mind is my evil buddy who wears glasses, Motohama. He is a genuine pervert and a lolicon. That, I am very sure of.

"Yes. Don't you think she, Koneko-chan, looks similar to Saeko? For example her atmosphere. Though she's short."

When you say it like that, Koneko-chan has a good body, she shows no expression, she has a body with no curves and small breast , her hair is white with the tint of silver and purple , and so they do seem similar.

 **"** That's why I wanted her to wear this. I really wanted her to wear it!"

Morisawa-san shed tears of regret. He sure is regretting it.

He really wanted her to wear it, huh?

"I'm sorry about it. Okay then. Let me wear it—"

"I'll fucking kill you, bastard!"

Morisawa-san turns down my kind offer while shouting. Please don't get mad while crying out that much. It's a joke. I 'm just kidding.

Morisawa-san tries to calm down after whipping off his tears.

He takes a deep breath and calms down.

"Well, never mind. So what is your special skill? You are a Devil so you should be good at something right? Something like using a mysterious power. Just to tell you, Koneko-chan has extreme strength. She carried me like a princess."

Morisawa-san says it with pride. Where has your pride as a man gone off to?

Yeah, there must be people who get all high by being lifted up by a girl.

But, my special trait? Hmm.

I crossed my arm and then say it seriously.

"My special skill "

hmm well when i think i about i don't have a special skill i think.

"Go kill yourself."

"What! What's with that response! You shouldn't say that right away! And your words had so much killing intent in it!"

"Of course I am! In what kind of world is there a Devil that has No skill as his special skill!?"

"Here! Right h~e~r~e!"

I said it strongly while pointing it myself.

"so you basically useless ."

I talked back to all of his argument.

"Then,what if i show you a cool trick of mine "

"hmmp what can you show me you useless devil"

I'll show you! Hyoudou Issei's version of Kamehameha!

then show it to me useless devil.

I activate my Sacred Gear!

First I close my eyes, and then put my left arm upwards. I then imagine Son Goku in my head…and put my arm down while making a pose of doing a Kamehameha.

I put all my energy in it! Shit! Take this, you Dragon Ball generation! This is my ultimate attack!

"Kamehameha!"

Flash! Instantly, my left arm glows!

The Sacred Gear, a red gauntlet, appears while covering my left arm.

How's that! This is my Sacred Gear!

FLOW

I then look at Morisawa-san, and he is crying hard.

He then grabs volume 1 of Dragon Ball from his bookshelf.

He grabs my hand and we exchanged a passionate handshake.

"Let's talk about it!"

FLOW

Tears are also flowing out of my eyes.

That's enough to understand what he is trying to say. Any Dragon Ball fan will understand what he is trying to say.

"Yes, let's talk about it!"

So the long night starts.

"Hahaha. Me too. I also think it was good that Wakamoto-san voiced Cell as well."[17] [18]

"Yeah. It sounded just like how I imagined it to be."

After he got his manga, we've been laughing and talking for the past 2 hours.

As we talk, we forgot the age gap between us and have already became friends.

Fufufu. He had a bad first impression, but when we started talking, we realised we can get along.

"Okay! Maybe I should make a contract with you as well?"

"Yeah! President! Thank you for the contract!"

Yes! Yes yes yes yes!

I've gotten my first contract!

My road to getting a peerage has started! My legend starts from here!

"Okay it might be a standard wish, but can I wish to become rich?"

I see. That is indeed a normal but a popular wish people would ask.

"Okay. I'll check."

I turned on the portable device for Devils, and operated it.

When I input his wish, the answer appears.

"Ah, umm, in your case, for you to fulfil that wish, your price would be your life. So you will die."

"Die!?"

"Yes, in the Devils' world, they say that "Individuals life isn't equal". I'm sorry. So for you to wish becoming rich, Morisawa-san, you would have to die."

"It feels like I just got my heart ripped out, but that's okay. Anyway, if I make that wish, where will I die?"

"Umm. Ah, you will die as soon as the money starts dropping from the sky. Looks like you can't even touch it. This is awful."

"Guha! So I can't smack the money onto your face then!?"

"Hey, don't try to hit me with it."

Yeah, I just witnessed someone's dream getting crushed.

I see. Like I thought, making a wish like that is basically near impossible for Morisawa-san.

So this is what Buchou means that people's value isn't equal. What an unfair world we live in.

"T-Then how about a harem? How about wishing for lots of girls in a sumptuous feast!?"

Oh. So you will go there, huh!

I'm a bit moved. He's a guy, after all. Of course he will wish for something like that.

"Morisawa-san! I also love harems! It's every man's dream after all! Amazing! I think I can enjoy drinking alcohol with you one day! Even though I'm a minor!"

"I don't care about that, so what does it say?"

I input his wish in the device. Oh my, that's a harsh answer.

"Well, it says that you would die as soon as the beautiful woman and girls come into your sight."

"I'm going to die just by seeing them!?"

"No, it says as soon as they come into your sight, so you won't be able to tell whether they are beautiful or not. That's harsh. Isn't it better to walk past beautiful girls in the city?"

"U-Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly Morisawa-san who is an adult, starts to cry.

"So I was a human who didn't have much worth!? Uggh, I can only say I'm sorry for being born…"

I pat softly on Morisawa-san's shoulder.

"Let's continue talking about Dragon Ball till morning. You want to battle-play Dragon Ball? I will be Goku and you can be Freeza. Is that okay?"

Morisawa-san nods his head while crying.

Like this, my first contract became invalid because I have to take care of my client.

Part 4

Next day, after school.

"…"

Buchou is angry. She's lifting her eyebrow and she didn't say a single word.

I'm standing in front of her and my face is pale.

Yesterday, I was playing Dragon Ball with my client and finished the night with it.

Oh yeah, Kiba said something like this with a bitter smile earlier.

"This kind of case has never happened before."

"…Ise."

The tone of her voice is deep and scary.

"Yes!"

"You talked with the client about manga, and what happened after that? What about the contract?"

She came straight to the point. I have sweats coming out of me.

"T-The contract became invalid… We battled-played a certain manga till morning!"

"Battle-play?"

"Y-Yes! You act as a character from that a specific manga and then start an imagination fight!"

Why am I explaining something like this so seriously?

Explaining this to her is making me want to cry.

"I-I know that as a high school boy I should be embarrassed— no, as a professional Devil, I should be also embarrassed! I-I'm regretting it! I'm very sorry!"

I bow down my head while apologising.

Seriously, what on earth was I doing till morning?

"…After the contract, we ask the client to fill in the questionnaire on the leaflet we gave them. We ask the client, "How was your contract with a Devil?". The questionnaire which is filled appears in this leaflet, but…"

Buchou shows the paper with the feedback for the questionnaire to me.

So there's a thing like that, huh. Devils job are more complex than I thought.

"…[It was fun. It was my first time having a good time like this. I would like to meet with Ise-kun again. I hope I can make a good contract with him next time]… This is the questionnaire filled by the client."

—!

My chest became hot.

Morisawa-san… I wasn't able to do anything, but you…

"This is the first time I received a feedback like this. I wasn't sure what to do first. That's why I put on a weird expression because I didn't know how to react to this."

Buchou isn't mad?

But it's true that I didn't make a contract…

"To Devils, what's important is that we actually make a contract with humans who summoned us. We then receive the price from them. That's how Devils have lived for a long time ago. …I didn't know how to react because this is the first time I encountered an incident like this. You might have failed as a Devil but the client was happy with you…"

Buchou has a puzzled expression, but she then smiles.

"But it's interesting. That is certain. There wasn't any Devil like you, but you really are an interesting boy. You might become the number 1 Devil for unexpected things. But remember to do the basics. You make contracts with the clients, you grant their wish, and then you receive the price. Okay?"

"Yes! I'll do my best!"

Buchou forgives my actions.

That alone makes me so happy that I feel like dancing.

Buchou, next time I'll definitely do it!

Part 5

At night after I made a vow.

Once again, I'm doing my job.

This time, I'm heading towards a mansion that is 30 minutes away from the school.

I stand front of the door and rang the bell. A Devil who has to ring the door bell .most people think that im pathetic as a devil but to suddenly jump into someone is weird may be i am thinking to much about it

Then after a short time, there is a reply through the inter-phone.

"It's opened. Come in-nyou."

It's really a thick voice. It's a guy i think . Huh? wait a minute something is weird Did he just say "Nyou"?

No, it must be my ears.

I open the door, took off my shoes at the entrance, and walk timidly into the mansion.

The moment I open the door, I became speechless.

"Welcome-nyou."

A humongous body. And an overwhelming presence.

It's an enormous guy with incredible muscles wearing a gothic-lolita outfit.

If I look carefully, the buttons on the outfit looks like they are about to fall off. There also some places in his outfit which looks like it's about to get ripped.

More than that, his eyes are filled with overwhelming killing intent –-but his eyes have a glow of a pure innocent person.

No, the most unusual thing is his head.

He has cat-ears.

I swallow down my spit. A single sweat drops from my cheek. My hands are shaking because I'm getting nervous.

This isn't a man. He is a man among all men!

An overwhelming presence and the sense of being in danger.

I have a hunch. A hunch that I will be killed in an unreasonable death.

"U-Umm…a Devil…did you summon a Devil from the Gremory group…?"

I ask him timidly.

FLASH!

The man's eye glows while making sound effect.

It feels like there is intense battle spirit between us.

I'm going to get killeeed! Hii!

Even though I'm a Devil, I changed my posture to protect myself.

"That's right -nyou. I called Devil-san because I want to make a wish–nyou."

Unexpected words came out from his thick mouth.

He ends his sentences with "nyou"!

Impossible…is he even allowed to do that?

"I want you to make Mil-tan a Magical Girl –nyou."

"Please teleport to another world then."

I give him my answer right away.

It's impossible. That's really impossible. Seriously.

I hold my head down because of his wish is something beyond what I expected.

Mil-tan!? What the heck is Mil-tan!?

This man's words starts to confuse me.

With that body of yours, you can go to another dimension and return back here alive! You can probably defeat Satan as well!

"I already tried that –nyou."

"You actually tried it!?"

"But it was impossible -nyou. There was no-one who would give Mil-tan magical powers –nyou."

"Well, you can say that this situation is kind of _magical_ …"

"The only option left is to ask my arch-enemy, Devil-san -nyou."

I already have myself treated as his enemy without realising it….. But I won't say anything to him.

"Devil-san~!"

The voice released by this man —Mil-tan, shakes the whole room.

What is this!? Sound magic!?

"Please give Mil-tan a fantasy-like powers -nyoooooou!"

"Don't worry; you look fantasy-like enough! I'm the one who feels like crying!"

I start to cry for real.

Dammit!

How come all the clients I'm in charge of are bunch of weirdos and perverts!? What's the meaning of this!?

"Mil-tan! Mil-tan, calm down! I will listen to what you have to say!"

First things first, I think I need to calm this man down and listen to his story.

Mil-tan puts on a big smile with his scary face after he wipes his tears.

"Then let's watch "Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative" together–nyou. The story about the magic starts from there –nyou."

My long night has begun.

Part 6

It's already the next day, and I'm on my way home after the regular club activity ended.

Haa.

I made a sigh.

Even today, Buchou put on a weird expression. My contract became invalid twice in a row.

But I got the best feedback.

Buchou became confused again because she encountered an incident that she never has experienced twice in a row. I'm sorry for getting involved in a weird situation.

I feel bad, but it seems like my road to getting a peerage will be harder than I thought…

Last night, I watched the anime DVD till morning with Mil-tan.

At first I wasn't serious in watching it, but I got hooked to the Magical Girl anime due its hot actions and the story which made me cry, so I ended up watching till morning.

Besides that, why are all of my clients a bunch of perverts?

"Ahaha, Hyoudou-kun must have a demonic-power that attracts people like that."

Kiba said something like that to me earlier with his refreshing smile.

Die, handsome. I hear that the chances of him being summoned by beautiful older woman is high.

Dammit! What kind of contract does he have with them!?

Is it sex!? Or sex related!?

Just thinking about it makes me want to murder him. Shit! Damn you, Kibaaaa!

"Hawaau!"

Hmm? A sudden voice.

At the same time I heard the voice from behind me, there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground.

When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"…A-Are you okay?"

I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me?

I take her hand to lift her up.

 _Wind blows_

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind.

Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine.

Then my eyes move towards her face.

—!

My heart is taken by her instantly.

A blonde hair beauty is standing front of me.

Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it…

…

For a while, I was gazing at her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looks directly into my face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…"

I can't say it.

There's no way that I can tell her I was fascinated with her.

Rather, this girl is _it_. Yeah, I'm talking about that. Yes, that.

She looks exactly like my type of girl (Blonde foreign beauty version)! Of course I would be attracted to her!

It feels like I need to continue talking to her!

Is this is a _flag_!? I'm thinking something selfish like that.

Then the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears to my eyes. If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one.

Before that, I need to pick up her veil. Luckily, it landed nearby.

"T-Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bows her head.

Hmmm. Getting placed in the Church of this town. Staff reassignment? Looks like the Church is also having a tough time.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

…So that means this person can't speak Japanese.

The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. That's what Buchou told me before.

"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."

Yeah, its happening just like Buchou said.

During the English lecture, I heard everything in Japanese. I was shocked. When I was told to read an English paragraph by the English teacher, I somehow read it and all of my classmates looked shocked.

Of course they would. Since I can speak English naturally now, so obviously my classmates will be shocked.

Even the teacher froze because of it.

Well, the letters and vocabulary didn't change to Japanese because it's limited to sound only.

But that's good enough. It's too amazing if I can exchange language anywhere in the world.

Just like that, I turned into an "international" high school student without any requirements.

"I think I might know where the Church is."

But is that Church still even used?

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all will be a God miracle to help her clumsy lamb!"

She smiles at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute.

But when I look at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives me an extremely negative reaction.

Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with.

But I can't leave a girl in trouble alone. Like this, I took this Sister to the Church.

On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

It seems like he just tripped over.

suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me walks towards the park.

"Hey."

Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying.

I also followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Sister pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee.

What's that? Demonic-powers? Buchou said that it can only be used by Devils and someone related to Devils so it can't be.

When I look carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear.

Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury?

Something appears on my mind.

—Sacred Gear.

A special power which is bestowed upon certain people. I think that's what Kiba said before.

I somehow feel this is it as well. Looking at that light makes my left arm ache. This has to be related.

Did my Sacred Gear react with her Sacred Gear? Is it responding to it?

When I look again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left.

Amazing.

This is also the power of a Sacred Gear… There are so many different types of it.

The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God bestoad upon me me."

She looks a bit gloomy, even though she's smiling.

Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something.

I probably shouldn't get too deep into of the people with power have a gloomy past . even i have a gloomy moment when my ex murder me with the cold blood .

It's not the atmosphere where I should say "Actually, I have a Sacred Gear as well!". It's an unusual power, and maybe some people may suffer because of it.

Even I didn't feel happy when my Sacred Gear was covering my arm. Instead, I was really shocked. I still didn't know how to use this Sacred Gear, therefore I wasn't happy at all. The only thing I can use it for is to mimic Kamehameha.

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church.

We reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes.

Yeah, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember.

I never heard that this place is still being used, but you can see the light inside the Church, so that means that there are people inside.

CHILLS CHILLS CHILLS

I have chills, and sweats are coming out of my body. It's been like this since before.

I knew it. I'm a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for me.

Even Buchou said that I should never get close to a Church or a shrine very strongly.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

Sister shows a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she has.

Oh, so this is the right place. That's good.

I shouldn't stay here any longer. It's getting dark so I should be going now.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!"

I say my farewell and tried to leave, but the Sister's words stops me.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"…But that's…"

She's troubled.

She probably wants to make me some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but I have to refuse.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?"

When I give her my name, she responds with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

(Asia! that's the name of the my first and last true friend .The friend that i always fail to protect in this life .the friend for which i first time activate my jugger...*cough* *cough*.well you see it by yourself)

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bows her head down.

I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight.

I understood that she is a good girl.

And this was our fateful destiny and our first meeting.

Part 7

At night.

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

I'm being scolded by Buchou in the club room. Buchou's expression looks more serious than usual. More like, she is really mad at me.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

…Are you serious?

Was I in such a serious situation…?

If I think about it, the chills I felt before wasn't normal. I only felt fear at that time.

So that's what it means to detect danger. So my instinct as a Devil was telling me that it was a dangerous situation.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists and angels who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God and god protection system. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear or with a holy sword . That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise."

Buchou looks at me directly with her blue eyes while waving her crimson hair.

Her eye is serious, so she isn't joking.

"Y-Yes."

"in case of human when they die there soul is sent into either heaven or underworld for the rest of eternity ."

"But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. There soul were sent into void where they become . —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

…Nothing? To tell you the truth, I don't.

Buchou shakes her head after seeing my confused face.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes."

My conversation with Buchou ends there.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?"

"Owaa."

Akeno-san is standing behind me and I didn't even realise it. She is smiling like usual.

"Akeno, did something happen?"

Akeno-san's expression changes after Buchou asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

Part 8

-Stray Devils.

There are beings that are called as such.

The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur.

The power of Devils are enormous. You can't even compare it to the time when you were a human. so when a devil servant betrayed his or her master power of devil inside there body started to morph them in monstrous abomination .

So there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests.

Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different location.

That is a "Stray Devil".

The Fallen Angel Donaseek who wore a suit mistook me for a Stray Devil.

In other words, a stray dog.

Stray dogs create troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils.

Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels sees them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found.

There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule.

I went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town along with Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, and Koneko-chan.

Every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them.

As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them.

[Since it has escaped to the territory of Gremory, I would like to ask you to eliminate it.]

Apparently, this is also one of the jobs of a Devil.

Eating a human… There are evil Devils like that as well…

No, naturally, Devils are like that.

So the only reason they are quiet is because they abide by the law…

Yeah, they are Devils after all…

It's midnight. It's a world of darkness.

There's lot of tall grasses surrounding me, and I can see the unused building far away from here.

It's one of the Devils' traits to have a clear view at night.

Hmm, having a clear view of a creepy place like this isn't so good...

"…Smell of blood."

Koneko-chan covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

Smell of blood? I can't smell anything. So it means Koneko-chan has a good sense of smell.

It becomes quiet.

I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill us isn't normal.

My legs are shaking. I'm really scared. If the others weren't here, I will have escaped. Buchou who is up at the front putting her hands on her hips looks very reliable!

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

Buchou says something reckless.

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!"

"Yes. It's still impossible now."

She says it straight at me. I kind of feel sad.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

I put on a confused look, but Buchou continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Buchou starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after Buchou.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-san continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Buchou speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

"Evil Piece?"

Seems like it's going to get complicated, but it looks like I have to listen to it seriously.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

I see.

So being strong in that game means that you are a splendid Devil. It also becomes your pride then.

…Umm, so Servant Devils are former humans and they function by becoming the [Pieces] in the game.

I feel it's complicated. So will I be someday forced to fight in that game?

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah."

Kiba answers my question.

The world of Devils is strange. I used to imagine them being evil and scary, but it looks like my imagination is incorrect.

Or maybe I feel like that because I'm still ignorant of the ways of the Devils' world.

Before that, there is something that is bothering me.

Yeah, my position is a [Piece].

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are—"

Buchou stops there.

I also know the reason why. I can feel chills all over my body. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger.

There is something approaching us! Even a guy like me who just turned into a Devil knows it.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice which is coming from below the ground.

This weirdness isn't normal. Just hearing its voice scares me.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

Buchou says that.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Ah, I now clearly understand.

This isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil that I know is the laugh of that monstrous abomination .

Nggh…

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating.

No.

STEP

A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster.

It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands.

The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own!

From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller?

Either way, it's a monster. Is this also a Devil?

Well duh, since Buchou called it a "Stray Devil".

Man, there are things like this as well!? I confirmed it again. Devils are scary!

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Buchou just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

Swoof!

Kiba, who was near me, sprints ahead as soon as Buchou gives him an order. Fast. He's insanely fast. I can't even respond to it!

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before."

Buchou says.

Lecture? The thing about Evil Piece's traits or something?

"Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed lower defences immobilize there legs and they can do anything "

Just like Buchou said, Kiba's speed increases, and eventually I wasn't able to follow his movements with my eyes.

The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

SU!

Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes one the fastest Knight."

There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko-chan!

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan!

K-Koneko-chan! Hey, she's in trouble—

But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

Gugugu…

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her. due to extreme defences of rook there speed is much slower . they are more like walking tank or castle "

LIFT!

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

I then remembered the word of the client that loves Koneko-chan, Morisawa-san.

—Koneko-chan has extreme strength. She carried me like a princess.

It's not something you call extreme strength!

That enormous monster went flying with just one punch!

Yeah, I will make sure not to mess with Koneko-chan. I will probably get killed just by getting poked by her finger.

Super-human girl. Scary indeed. Morisawa-san who fell in love with her is also scary.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook].

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"my oh my , looks like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

Uwaah. That person is enjoying it… She's laughing after all.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, water and wind. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Buchou confesses it like if it's nothing.

A sadist!? That's not something you call a sadist!?

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

…Buchou, I'm getting very scared of the person in front of me who is laughing very loudly...

I thought she was the one with the most common sense…

She is a Devil after all. That has to be it. A Devil I tell ya. So they will be scary.

For a few minutes, Akeno-san's lightning attacks continues.

After Akeno-san calms down, Buchou confirms it and nods her head.

Buchou approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight.

Buchou put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

Buchou asks.

"Fuck yourself."

That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear."

A cruel reply. Buchou's voice gave me the chills.

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Buchou's palm.

It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body.

The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body.

Just like Buchou said, it disappeared.

Confirming that, Buchou makes a sigh.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

Buchou says it to the club members. Everyone returns back to their usual self. So the "Stray Devil" hunt is over, huh?

The fate for the Stray Devils. I don't know what to say. That thing also left its master's side because it had something in its mind…

So this is the battle of a Devil… It was a fierce fight. Along with the Stray Devils, there are still many things in this world I am unfamiliar with.

So I have to aim up high from here…

Maybe I have to think in decades.

Then I remembered the problem. The thing about position of Evil Pieces from earlier. Since I'm a servant of a Devil with peerage, then I should have a certain [Piece] too.

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me."

"What is it?"

Buchou responds with a smile.

"My Piece…more like, what is my role as a servant."

To tell you the truth, I already predicted the worst case. More like I knew it is _that_. But I still have a naive hope.

There are two [Pieces] left since, Akeno-san is a [Queen], Koneko-chan is a [Rook], and Kiba is a [Knight].

The [Bishop] and…the [Pawn].

I was hoping for it, but it gets shattered instantly. The crimson-hair beauty smiles at me and says it clearly.

"You are a [Pawn]. Ise, you are a Pawn."

I'm the the world hates me so much .!GOD DAAAMN IT!


	4. author note 2

**"well first of all thanks you every one for reading high school dxd rewrite ."** **i my so happy that people read it** ***cough*** **back to the topic as you guess if you have the original light novel** **i delete some part and added mine to make it little better** **for example in my current chapter i change akeno elemental magic from lightning,fire and earth .to lightning ,water ,and wind** **there is a reason for that since as you can see i have tried to reduce issei perverted trait to a level . unlike most of the story where they completely remove issei pervertedness. making him an oc character . i only change him little bit so that once the underworld arc come he will be ready for the truth shown to him .** **back to the topic** **just like the last author note i wanna ask what should you people want me to do with raynare** **as you have read in the previous author note . i think about i more time and read other fiction where she survive that.** **so let me ask you like that** **1\. if you review me to save her then asia is going to die in raynare arc .but she come back to life (you know what i mean if you have watch season 3 of high school dxd )** **if want me to save her then obviously she permanently gonna die for issei to activate juggernaut drive.** **you decide**

 **and thank you darth51 for your review thats means a lot to me**

 **and one more thing i wanna ask**

 **for issei sword ascalon since a dragon having dragon slayer sword i no go for me  
**

 **i have a reason for that since ascalon is a holy sword and a dragon slaying sword its the best against both red and white dragon emperor since both of them are devil and dragon so there is now way ascalon can be use by issei and other part is since there is no wat angels will give him something like that .and according to what i read ascalon is a picky sword even saint georg can't use it in his first try .**

 **so if some have a preference they wanna give for issei new sword they can review me any time they want .**

 **so good bye untill then .**


	5. the first friend

"Haa… The road to achieving a successful career sure is hard."

I'm in my room looking at the ceiling and making a fuss.

Pawn—.

That's my trait and role.

A Pawn, that's the lowest role.

So I have to aim up from there… My road to getting a peerage starts by getting onto a rough road. My road to become a proper Devil is full of troubles.

By the way, there is someone else who is Buchou's [Bishop]. She told me this on the same day when I found out my role as a servant.

"My [Bishop] already exists. But that [Bishop] is not here. The [Bishop] is at a different place, following a different order, working for me. If there is a chance, then I will introduce the [Bishop] to you."

That's what she said. Who is that person? Maybe I could meet that person soon.

So I was chosen as the left over [Pawn]. I have many difficulties to overcome.

When I think about it, was I actually okay with this?

I was killed by a Fallen Angel because of the Kamehameha equipping device, the Sacred Gear. She also used my feelings of love.

( _love you know this word is like a taboo for me .for most people when some say "i love you" that is one of the most memorable day for them . but for me this is the curse word that only means one thing "betrayal" from the person once you loved more than your own life_

Then after that, I was turned into a Devil.

I was picked up by a beautiful Devil who said to me that I was her "Servant" and then was deceived that "I can make my own harem if I rise up".

I work my butt off every day as Buchou's servant.

Handing out leaflets. And making contracts

but why should i have to be a fucking pawn.

BREATHES IN.

I inhaled some air. If I think about it, I never had any special features even before I turned into a Devil.

I tried a lot of things to become popular with the girls, but after all, I can't win against good looking guys.

I also didn't have any dreams before I turned into a Devil. Well, maybe that's a good thing that I turned into a Devil because I have a dream now.

Wait, is turning into a Devil even a good thing?

Well, if I haven't been saved by Buchou back then, my life would have been over. Just like this, I don't have time to enjoy my youth.

Well it's kinda…fun. I'm surrounded by a bunch of bishojous and everyone is kind. Well, for a Devil, that is.

Rias-buchou is beautiful, and Akeno-san is okay as long as I don't piss her off…I think.

Koneko-chan also isn't a problem as long as I act normal.

Kiba pisses me off, but he talks to me normally even though he's a good-looking guy... He's actually a good guy. Damn good-looking guy.

You really can't judge people by their appearance. Looks like my imagination of a good looking guy is changing.

Then I remembered about the beautiful blonde Sister, Asia.

She was a beautiful girl. If I was to have a girlfriend…I stop there and covered my face. Wait, she is a nun loving someone is bad omen for them.

Asia…Sister huh. The person who is standing on the opposite side of me.

I probably won't meet her ever again.

That girl will walk her own path, and I will walk my own path.

We just happen to be the servant of a Devil and the servant of God.

We just met by chance.

We probably shouldn't see each other again. It might lead us to an unfortunate destiny.

Just like that, I'm thinking something cool.

"Aaaah, yes, yes, I'm just a weak [Pawn]. There's nothing good about me, so can I even get a peerage…? How about it, Maou-sama? Well, it's probably useless discussing this with the Maou-sama, anyways."

I laugh bitterly at myself.

I'm going to have a goal. That's it.

First of all, my goal will be to get some contracts .

This will be my first step. Yeah, this is it. Yup! I'm getting fired up.

Sobbing time is over. I've turned into a Devil. That can't be changed.

Then I will have to live on as a Devil. And I will make my dream come true as a Devil.

Even if I can't, working hard to achieve it will be my life goal.

Yeah! I can do it! I'm going to do it!

Part 2

It's late it night, and I'm teleporting towards a particular the club room magic circle

Not a mansion or an apartment, but just an ordinary house.

It's my first time, so what shall I do?

Since the client isn't living alone, won't the client's family see me?

After all, I actually have to visit the house to make a contract. I was told before that ordinary human can't detect me, but does it apply to this situation as well?

hmmph? something is wrong why i got teleported in front of house and not inside the house this is weird?oh man why every weird thing only happens to me .GOD DAMN IT!

I'm worried but I realise it when I'm about to push the bell.

The entrance door is open.

…Seriously, leaving the door open in the middle of the night.

this guys is really a weirdo.

but suddenly i felt something

HEARTBEAT

I suddenly felt uneasy. What is this? I have a really bad feeling.

But I'm already walking into house.

I look inside from the entrance.

There are no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on.

There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light.

…Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human.

Are they sleeping? Impossible. Then I won't be feeling this uneasiness.

I take my shoes off at the entrance and carried them in my hand.

I walk into the room without making a sound.

I'm a Devil, not a thief. I'm thinking of an excuse like that.

I look into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and the brightness is due to the candles.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?"

I ask quietly, but there is no reply.

It can't be helped, so I enter the room.

It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room—.

Then I stop my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall.

A wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

…A human. It's a female. Is she the person who lives here? But why…?

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

"Gough."

I vomit out the thing inside my stomach on the spot.

I didn't vomit when I saw that monster, but my body reacted to seeing this corpse.

I can't endure looking at this corpse any more.

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down.

There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

no body kill a person like this with a normal mind!

There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse.

There is writing on the wall.

"W-What is this…?"

"It's written as "May God have mercy on you, and grant you the pardon of all your sins you remit on Earth, they are remitted unto them in Heaven. Grant your child entry into thy kingdom! In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit!"

"AMEN"

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind me.

When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager.

He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a _bishounen_.

Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a perverted Devil-kun!"

He seems to be really happy.

Then, the thing that Buchou told me comes back to my mind.

—Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God.

He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. This is bad…

He even knows that I'm a Devil, so am I in the worst situation there is, again?

"I'm a priest~ A young priest~ I cut down devil and people who redeem sins on earth ~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

The priest starts to sing.

I-I don't get it. What is wrong with this guy!?

"My name is Freed Selzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die anyway. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _of heaven for you my little perverted devil-kun_!"

I've never met someone like him before. His words don't make any sense.

So this guy is an Exorcist. I'm in trouble now.

But there's something I want to say to him. I swallowed down my spit and ask him.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he is a criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

W-What kind of an excuse is that!?

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a Devil who make them scum after all." so there is no way in heaven or hell that you understand what am i saying to you !

This guy is crazy! You can't even have a normal conversation with him!

But I will say what I have to!

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils use humans' greed to empower themselves. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human worthy to lived on earth . It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence?.devil can do way worse than this they possess and tempt you to murder your own wife then rape your own daughter .?Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

BUZZ.

I remember this sound its the same sound from the light spear that yuuma-chan used on me .

The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a light saber.

What is that? It looks like a light saber _used by jedi in star war movies_.

"Now I'm going to stab your heart with this _blade of light_ , and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

SWIFT!

The priest came sprinting towards me!

He slashes his blade of light at me.

Oh crap!

I just dodged it, but intense pain runs through my leg.

There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Was I shot?

But I don't hear any gunshots. Then suddenly I felt another shot of pain on my leg again.

"Guaaaah!"

I fell on my knees while moaning. This time, I was shot on my left calf!

It hurts! But I know this pain!

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light.

To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body.

"Die, Devil! Die!" punished the wicked !

The priest is laughing madly and is about to finish me off.

"Please stop!"

Then there is a voice of a woman I am familiar with.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I also look to the same direction.

—!

A girl is there, and I know her.

"Asia."

Yes, the blond Sister is standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant,sister Asia. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it,sister Asia? Then look carefully. they are the humans that are tempted by a Devil."

"…N-No…"

She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. sister asia ..there must be a misunderstanding?.This shit here is not a person but a Devil."

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what?sister asia you know this devil ? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a holy maiden? "

Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and me.

…I didn't want her to know.

It should have stayed like that. It's better that she didn't know. I didn't plan on seeing her again.

I just wanted her to think of me as a kind high school student who lives in this town.

Man, I don't know what to say. What a rotten fucked up destiny i got . Asia's eyes are making me feel bad.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a Devil.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by Asia and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels."

Fallen Angel?

What does he mean? Don't priests and nuns work under God?

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, ready or not here i come?"

The priest thrusts his sword toward me again.

If I get stabbed by that in my chest, I will be killed… Even if I do survive, I will end up like that the client who is nailed to the wall and then have my body slashed.

I will be killed without being able to move my body!

While I was thinking about it, the blond Sister walks between the priest and me.

She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…sister Asia, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

I became speechless after hearing her.

Asia? Are you protecting me?

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

this is your final warning asia let me do my work and i don't do anything to you

please Father Freed leave him alone .

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, asia! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest.

What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing.

BAKAI!

"Kyaa!"

The bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun.

Asia fell to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!"

I went to Asia who was struck away.

…There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. I won't be able to heal my what you said to me sister ,so I need to kill that trash over there. then reteach you about devil and their deads "

The priest points his blade of light at me again.

…I can't run away while leaving Asia here.

I can't leave her here with him who just talked about doing scary stuff!

If I'm running away, then it will be with Asia. So I have to fight…

Can I fight using my Sacred Gear? Even though I don't know its effect?

I'm also the weakest Piece, [Pawn]. I have a slim chance of winning.

But I have to…

"I can't leave a girl who just defended me. So come!"

I made a fighting posture in front of the priest.

The priest whistles and seems really happy.

" Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

He's talking something creepy again.

But I can't act pathetically front of Asia!

The priest jumps up high, —then the floor glows in a blue and white colour.

"What is this?"

The priest becomes suspicious when the floor glows. The blue light starts to form a shape.

—It's a magic-circle.

And I have seen this before.

The magic-circle of the Gremory household! I-Is it…!

FLASH!

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then the people I know appear from it. I mean, Devils.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you."

Kiba smiles at me.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"…Priest."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan!

Yes, my comrades.

Kuu! They came to rescue me!

I'm so moved that I feel like crying! Great! Something like this actually happens!?

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

The priest starts slashing his sword.

KAGIN!

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Kiba blocks the priest's attack with his sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice.

They are exchanging swords but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head.

That guy is completely looking down on us!

Even Kiba has an anguished expression. Yeah, that guy is definitely disgusting.

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Both of them are still exchanging their swords.

Kiba has a calm expression, but his eyes have already captured his foe.

The boy priest, Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules."

Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious.

She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

The person who appears on my side is the crimson-haired girl, — Rias-buchou!

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house."

Buchou, who is apologising to me, narrows her eyes after seeing my wounds.

"…Ise. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…"

But Buchou didn't say anything to me and gives a cold expression to the priest.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?"

Her voice is low and sounds scary.

Wow, Buchou is pissed. Am I the reason?

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

BON!

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away.

It's Buchou. Buchou shot out a ball of demonic-power.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen.

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

.The Fallen Angels are approaching? Those guys with black wings?

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

Akeno-san starts to cast a spell as soon as Buchou urges her to. Teleport?

Are we running away?

I then look at Asia.

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!"

I say it to Buchou.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

N-No… My eyes and Asia's eyes met. She just smiles at me.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san, let's meet again."

That was the last words we exchanged at this place.

Next moment, Akeno-san finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at us, but Koneko-chan threw the sofa against him.

By the time the priest smacks away the sofa with his sword, we were already teleported to the club room.

 **Part 3**

"There are two types of Exorcists."

I'm listening to Buchou's explanation while having my legs heal.

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. — "Stray Exorcists"."

"Stray?"

Buchou nods at my question.

Again with that "Stray". did all of the faction have these stray in them.

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"Erased…so they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?"

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, — the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

I understood the situation as soon as she told me that much.

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the Exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called "Stray Exorcists". So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The young priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

…I knew they were a threat.

I realised how dangerous they are when I was fighting that shitty priest.

He is really evil. He only thought about fighting and has joy in killing Devils.

Getting involved with the group where more shits like that exist is dangerous. I know that. I really do.

But. But!

So I have to say it to Buchou.

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

"…"

I couldn't say anything back to her. I will cause trouble to Buchou and others due to my selfishness.

I compared Asia with Buchou and others.

But I can't find the answer. Which one is more important?

That…that will be…

I realised what a small man I am, because I can't find the right answer.

I can't save even a single girl.

I am too weak.

 **Part 4**

I've skipped school today, and I'm currently sitting on a bench in a children's park while making a sigh.

The wounds I received from the priest on my leg yesterday haven't completely healed.

According to Buchou, "The Fallen Angel who gave its power to that priest must have a dense power of light", so it seems like they will be troublesome for us Devils since light is poisonous to us.

With this leg, I can't do the Devils' job for a while, so I was told to take a break by Buchou.

Buchou probably has already talked to the teacher so it should be fine. That's because Buchou controls the school from the shadows.

GUU~

My stomach rumbles. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since morning.

I have been thinking about Asia and my career as a Devil the whole time.

How can I save Asia? Before that, does Asia even like her current situation?

That, I don't know.

But I have made my own assumption that she won't enjoy working in the same place as a priest who want's to kill her.

Umm.

If I do things on my own, it will cause a lot of trouble to Buchou and the others.

…I want to get stronger.

That's the only thing in my mind right now.

There are many things that are possible to do only if you are strong. In my short life as a Devil, that is the only thing I'm sure of.

It seems like I have to be stronger in order to achieve my dream.

Since then, I've learned how to make my Sacred Gear appear whenever I feel like. But since I don't know how to use it, it's a waste. But maybe relying on the Sacred Gear makes me a weakling.

All right. Once my wounds heal, I'm going to start building muscles! I'm also going to ask Buchou and Akeno-san how to use demonic-powers.

…I'm not happy, but I'm might ask Kiba to teach me how to use sword.

Anyway, I have my plans now.

I'm going to get stronger than that shitty priest. No, I need to be strong enough to run away from the Fallen Angel on my own.

I'm a [Pawn], but I can do it as long as I work hard. I want to believe that.

Yeah, since I have a new plan, I'll buy lunch somewhere and go home!

When I got up from the bench, the colour gold appears to my eyes.

When I look carefully, there is a blond haired girl that I'm familiar with.

She also notices me. Both of us are shocked at this meeting.

"…Asia?"

"…Ise-san?"

Part 5

When she saw me, she seemed relieved.

I wanted to ask her about it but that might been a thoughtless question. I probably should wait till she feels like telling me.

I will help her any time.

There is also the thing about Buchou and the others. But I can't tell her that.

It's so irritating.

Oh well,I feel bad asking her something that will make her depressed.

Yeah, that's it. Just for today, we shall forget about everything.

That was the answer I thought.

"Asia."

"Y-Yes."

"lets go and have some fun today."

"Eh?"

"Let's go to the game centre."

"The legendary fastest downhill driver, Ise!"

Booooom!

I put my foot down on the accelerator, and quickly change the gear around the curve!

I then went past both cars!

"Fast! You are so fast Ise-san!"

Fufufu, are you watching me Asia? Now fall in love with my driving handling technique!

Just like that, I was playing a racing game at the game centre.

Even though I look like this, I didn't join any school club before joining the Occult research club.

The three of us, Motohama, Matsuda, and I went through all of the game centres nearby.

Racing game or not, I can beat any games!

[WIN!]

The sign that shows my victory appears on my screen.

Yeah, looks like I achieved a new highscore again… Like that, I was falling for myself.

Then I lost sight of Asia. When I looked, she is standing in front of the crane game.

"What is it?"

"Hau! N-No… I-It's nothing."

When I ask her, she tries to hide it.

"Is there something you want?"

When I look inside the crane game there is a doll of "Rache-kun" inside. It's a cute mascot based on a mouse. If I remember correctly, this character came from Japan but it's popular worldwide. So that's why Asia also knew it.

"Asia, do you like Rache-kun?"

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…"

Asia's face gets red, and she nods her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you!"

"Eh? B-But…!"

"It's okay, I will get it."

Strike while the iron is hot. I put the coin in immediately and started controlling the crane.

Even though I look like this, I'm pretty good at crane games you know?

Well, that's what I thought, but I had a hard time getting it. but finally i managed to get it!

"Yeah!"

I made a victory pose and took Rache-kun which I just dropped out. I then give it to Asia.

"Here you go, Asia."

Asia became so happy that she held the doll to her chest.

"Thank you very much, Ise-san. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time."

That's what I said to her., but she shook her head.

"No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

…Her words makes me shy.

But, when this girl says it, it actually seems natural.

Well, never mind!

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!"

"Y-Yes!"

I took Asia's hand and went further into the game centre.

 **Part 6**

It's already evening.

Hahaha, I've skipped school today and had fun till dusk.

We are lucky that we didn't get caught by the police. If we did, then I would've been taken into custody right away.

Rather, I feel the dating plan that I had made for Yuuma-chan has proven to be of good use. You really can't tell what will happen in life since I never expected to become useful.

"Oh."

I almost tripped over because of the uncomfortable feeling on my leg.

"Ouch."

Then I felt a bit of pain as well.

It's the wound from yesterday. The place where I was shot by that shitty priest still hurts.

Looks like the day when it gets healed will be quite far from now.

"…Ise-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday…"

Asia's expression gets cloudy.

I think I messed up. We were having a good time, but I made her remember something painful. But Asia bends down and starts to check my injuries.

"Can you please lift your trouser up?"

"S-Sure."

I lift my trousers to have my calf exposed. The bullet mark is still there.

Asia then places her palm there.

A warm and gentle light shines on my calf.

"How is it?"

Asia stops her light, and she urges me to move.

I move my leg a bit.

"This is amazing Asia. I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel any pain at all!"

I run around a bit.

Asia smiles happily when she sees me.

"You are amazing, Asia. The healing power, it's an incredible power. …This is a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

Just like I thought.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Though, it's not much of a use. Right now, that is."

Asia puts on a shocked face after hearing my confession.

"Ise-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realise it at all."

"Hahaha, I don't even know its effect. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face.

Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes.

Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes.

She then got down and starts to cry.

I don't know what to do, so I took her to a spot where we can sit.

We sit on the bench on the roadside.

Then, she told me a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

after telling her story. The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

I didn't know what to say to her.

I didn't know what to say after finding out her past.

Just like she showed before, she is a Sacred Gear possessor that has the power to heal even Devils.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

You don't have to say anything any more…

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

She is full of tears.

I can't look at her any more. She must have been enduring it the whole time.

She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

Hey.

Hey God!

What's the meaning of this!? Why don't you save this girl!

She has been longing for your help!? She has been respecting you more than anyone!

What are you doing!? Why aren't you doing anything!?

I don't know a single thing about you and I also don't believe in any religion. On top of that, I'm a Devil!

But even a Devil like me can talk to her!

Weren't you the one that gave us the Sacred Gears?

This! This is wrong!

Ah, I know. This is what I'm going to do! Watch me, God!

I took her hand. I say it to her while looking directly to her eyes which is wet with her tears.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends."

Asia stands there looking puzzled.

"I'm a D-Devil, but it's all right. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number."

I put my hand inside my pocket to get my mobile phone out.

"…Why?"

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?"

Even I think that I suck at conversation. It's not even romantic. Kiba probably knows the right thing to say at a time like this.

But Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears.

Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad.

"…Ise-san. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

I hold Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

She nods her head and smiles.

Yeah, with this it's OK.

Asia and I are friends! But this situation sure makes me blush.

I will probably tremble with embarrassment once I go to bed after this.

But it doesn't matter.

If Asia will smile, then it's okay.

The incident from her sad past. I won't know how painful it was.

But I'm positive that I can keep her smiling from now on!

Even a human and a Devil can be friends! I thought it was impossible at first, but I don't care any more.

I am definitely going to see her from now on as her friend. I won't let anyone get in our way!

I will protect Asia!

"It's impossible."

A voice which rejects all my thoughts.

When I look towards the direction of where the voice came from, the most probable word for my current situation is i am feeling lots of emotions rage,agony,disgust,love but a felling is overshadowing all of them fear the stark fear of being getting impaled again by her .

That's because the person I am familiar with is standing there.

A slender girl with silky black hair.

Yuuma-chan is standing there.

"Yuuma-chan…?"

She laughs of amusement when she hears my trembling voice.

"Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

Her voice isn't the cute voice of Yuuma-chan, and she sounds more like that of a bewitching adult.

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia calls her by that name.

Raynare? Yeah, that's right. I totally forgot.

Amano Yuuma is a Fallen Angel. That's right. I almost forgot about that.

I see, so it's the Raynare. So that's her real name.

"…What did you want from asia ?"

She sneers when I said that to her.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil scum like you talking to me like that ."

She stares at me as if she is looking at something very disgusting.

".sister Asia, belongs to our faction . Can I have her back?sister Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

Run? What does she mean?

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…"

Asia replies back with disgust.

What happened? What happened inside that Church?

"Please don't say that, sister Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me . I also took the time to look for you. so stop behaving like a child and come with me back to your home. "

Raynare approaches us. Asia hides behind me. Her body is shaking with fear.

I take a step forward to protect her.

" Raynare, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

"you Low-class Devil scum bag,know your place, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy just being spoken from your mouth. thats the matter of our faction you have no place to talk in this andif you don't back now, you will die, you know?"

 **BUZZ**

Raynare gathers light in her hand.

Is it the spear?

I was killed once because of it.

I need to make the first move!

"S-Sacred Gear!"

When I shouted towards the sky loudly, lights cover my left arm and forms into a red gauntlet.

Yeah! It's a success!

Looks like secretly practicing on how to make my Sacred Gear appear without making the posture paid off! Seeing my Sacred Gear, Raynare shows a shocked expression for a moment and then starts to laugh.

"I was once told that your Sacred Gear is a threat to us . by the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong!"

The Fallen Angel starts to laugh as if she found it amusing.

What's so funny?about my sacred gear.

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the most common dragon type sacred gear you know . It's called the [Twice Critical].this sacred gear is connected to the principle of energy exchange that allow the possessor of it to double its power by spending his stamina as equal exchange, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil scum like you."

The ability that doubles the possessor's power? Is that the power of my Sacred Gear?

And she said it's one of the most common…

But that's good enough for now.

I need to shake Raynare off somehow, and run away with Asia!

But where to? The school?

I can't. I can't cause trouble for Buchou and others.

My house? How shall I explain it to my parents?

…Damn it. Even though I'm her friend, I don't know where to take Asia!

Damn! I will think about it later! First of all, I need to beat this Fallen Angel in front of me!

Shit! It's the worst case I have to fight my ex-girlfriend!

Why do I always get into this mess?

"Sacred Gear! You can double my power, right!? Then double it right now !"

Then the jewel on the gauntlet starts to glow in a emerald colour.

[Boost!]

A sound is made. Next moment, I felt power flowing into me.

Is this what it means to double my powers!?

Yeah! With this i can-

STAB

What this pain i am felling right now NO i know this felling .SHIT! not again.

before i am able to do something raynare stabs my her spear of light.

"Even if your power is doubled, you can't even evade this small spear I made. Even if the power of 1 is doubled, it's only 2. You can't narrow the power gap between us. Do you understand now, low-class Devil scum ?"

This is bad. Light is poisonous. It's poisonous for a Devil. And I was hit in my stomach. This is—

I prepare myself for the intense pain which will be followed by certain death, but I don't feel any pain at all.

That's because a green light is enveloping around my body.

When I look, Asia is healing my wound. She is putting her hand on my stomach and is healing my wound.

The spear of light gradually gets smaller, and it eventually disappears.

I don't feel even the slightest pain. Instead, I can feel Asia's warmth.

" sister Asia. If you don't want that Devil scum to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your sacred gear, the [Twilight Healing], is a rare healing type Sacred Gear connected to the principle of recreation unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill that Devil scum ."

Raynare gives a cruel order.

I'm the hostage!? Like hell I am!

"S-Shut up! I can defeat you—"

"Yes, I understand."

Without hearing me, Asia accepts the Fallen Angel's order.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san. Thank you for today. It was really fun."

She makes a big smile. My stomach has completely healed.

After she confirms it, she walks towards Raynare.

"Good girl, sister Asia. That's it. Problem solved. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering."

Raynare put on a lecherous smile.

Shit! She doesn't look anything like the Yuuma-chan that I know!

Also what does she mean by ritual!? It sounds like bad omen to me!

I then shout towards Asia.

"Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we!?"

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me."

I promised to protect Asia.

"I-I have to protect Asia!"

She turns around, but she is still smiling at me.

I become fascinated with her smile for a moment.

"Goodbye."

She says her farewell.

Raynare covers Asia with her black wings.

"Low-class Devil scum, looks like you were saved because of this for the life sister asia has bestowed upon If you get in my way again, I will kill you."

The Fallen Angel who sneers at me flew up high while holding Asia.

They disappear into the sky.

The only thing left is me, black feathers, and Rache-kun that Asia has left behind.

—I couldn't do anything.

"I will protect Asia". What a laugh.

someone as weak as me can't protect anyone . how i am fooling to by telling her that i will protect her

I bite my teeth hard and I cry out with frustration.

Damn it. Damn it.

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamit!

For the first time in my life, I cursed myself for being weak.


End file.
